Mistakes can be Made
by xX Jellybean Xx
Summary: Ally is happy, she has her own house with Dallas and two beautiful children.Then things change and before she knows it, Ally is in the car on her way back to Miami. What happens when she meets a certain blonde Rock Star? You get a truly rollercoaster relationship! NOW COMPLETE, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!
1. Every story needs a beggining

Mistakes can be made

**A/N Hi guys thanks for checking this out, Thisis my first Auslly story, but you may have heard of xXdemifanforeverXx who is nothing short of a fanfiction professional when it comes to this type of story(Austin and ally)and I am proud to say is my elder sister. If you haven't already be sure to check out her stories 'Little sister'(third most reviewed Austin and Ally story ATM with 800-and counting!)and 'Dark side of the moon' Anyway back to business:**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Austin and Ally, so therefore have no right to write stories about it without pointing this out.**

Chapter 1: Every story needs somewhere to start

Ally POV:

Alright, I have to admit it. Even the most organised person in the world-namely me-cannot find the challenges of being a single mother of twins 'easy'. There I've said it.

* * *

Two years ago I gave birth to Ellie and Toby, and started life with them helped by Dallas. After a while, he barley showed his face to us during the daytime. Usually he was at 'work' but sometimes just said he was going out and left .

Soon enough I found out that he was seeing other women, explaining why he would never show me his paycheck.

He thought I didn't know but I did, and frankly, I didn't care. That was until he started dating Natasha.

One night I was asleep on the couch , when I was woken up by the front door opening.

I secretly opened one eye and saw a tall blonde girl in pumps laughing quietly as Dallas said goodbye to her.

That was one thing I didn't have that every other girl in Dallas' interests have, height.

Anyway they giggled and whispered in the doorway and I saw and heard it all. I wouldn't call it spying, I just was there to witness it happen.

By then I was used to girls walking my sort-of-boyfriend home, so wasn't expecting this to happen. He craned his neck around to be certain that I was on the couch, which I usually was, then he silently led the mystery Blondie through the hall to the stairs.

My heart beat hard in my chest as I watched them creep up the stairs and disappear into the darkness above.

* * *

After a minute I heard a high pitched squeak as the children's door opened and I heard footsteps above my head leading to what I recalled as Ellie's cot.

At this time I was overcome by curiosity as to what they were doing, so very Carefully I crept upstairs and peeped into the room.

In the dim glow of her nightlight, I could see Ellie in the the girl I now knew was Natasha's arms. Straining to hear their whispers I heard her say

"My little baby girl." This was the final straw for me, I could deal with the father of my children going out with others, even with them walking him home. Ok maybe him bringing her into the house annoyed me a little, but leading her into a little girls room and letting her believe she is her own child was over the line.

Without thinking I stormed through the door and looked at them with eyes of ice. Dallas seemed shocked but barley flinched when I shouted curses at him. But seemingly poor Nicky was not so strong.

She immediately gushed to me her apologies, handed Dallas the child and fled the house without a second glance.

* * *

I made a snatch for Ellie but he dodged me and began to yell.

"What the hell are you doing walking in on me and Nicole, I loved that woman and now she is gone and will probably never come back!"

"What the hell you bastard" I replied at the top of my screeching voice. "I am the one who waits on you day and night just to catch a glimpse of your face and have you leave again!"

By then Toby, who was in the cot on the other side of the room, was awake and screaming In terror for his mom.

I was stopped by Dallas when I went to calm him down and was hit by more harsh tones.

"I don't suppose you ever have the struggle of arriving home and forcing a girl who had generated such a bond with me to leave without waking you!"

"You think you don't ever wake me, huh- you wish! For the past month I have been woken each and every night by whispers and the door opening and closing! That's why I'm always so tired!" I was beginning to weep now as it all hit me, the laughing at the door the whispers of promise3, the past month had all been leading up to this.

Dallas wanted to leave me for Natasha, and he was taking the kids.

A plan was already forming in my head for the next day but for then I told him to go to bed and we'd settle this another time. Little did he know he would never see me- or his Ellie and Toby- again.

* * *

Morning arrived but I hadn't slept all night. I was sat on the couch devising a plan for the next day.I played sleeping beauty when I heard Dallas heaving himself down the stairs and out the door for his usual daily routine.

As soon as he left I jumped up and ran upstairs. Opening their animal covered door I walked into Ellie and Toby's room and picked them up from their cots. (I don't think they went to sleep again that night either.)

I carried them downstairs and put them on the living room floor to watch Disney junior. As I left I securely locked the child gates and walked into the cupboard.

I grabbed a step ladder to reach the top shelf and grabbed two suitcases, one for me and one for the little ones. I also grabbed a backpack for baby things and makeup, stuff that wouldn't need to go in personal bags.

One at a time I brought the empty cases to the second floor of my house, where I firstly went into the younger ones bedroom and carefully but quickly filled the smaller suitcase with their clothes, shoes, some toys, books, favourite DVD's, pencils and pens, bedding, pillows, and quilts, not forgetting their favourite teddies and blankets.

After that I entered my room, neatly piling important clothes and shoes into the bag, books, DVD's, book/diary, pencil case, bedding, pillows, and quilts, not forgetting my all-important stress buster (Gameboy, I know childish, but at least it helps!)

After that I took the backpack and stuffed it with towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, my razor set(I know, ughhh!), makeup, nappies, wipes, creams, medicine (Calpol,** DO NOT OWN** Painkillers, my pills(diabetes** MADE**** UP****, IN THE SHOW I DON'T THINK SHE HAS DIABETES, BUT I MAY BE WRONG**)and hair supplies.

After that I turn off the TV, put the kids in the car, go back to get the pushchair, and go back again to get the bags. Goodbye Orlando, hello Miami.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, If you didn't read the authors note above, please do because it is IMPORTANT! **

**Just to clear things up, at age 18 Ally moves to Orlando which in my imagination is a few miles from Miami with Dallas. When she is 19 she has twins Ellie and Toby. Since then Dallas is always with other women. Ally figures out his plan, which is explained in the story, and decides to leave him for Miami after a big fight aged 21. She has never met Austin but has sometimes heard of him on the tabloids and press. She is good friends with Trish still but doesn't know Dez her dad owns Sonic boom but she obviously moved away. Before she left, Ally called Trish and she told Lester(Allyt's dad) So she does have somewhere to go.**

**I hope that helps with any confusion but just ask in a review any questions you still have on your don't try to PM me as I have it blocked.**

**REVIEW!(DON'T HATE , THIS IS AS HOBBIE, NOT A DAY JOB, SO I CAN STOP ANYTIME I WANT TO! Sorry if I update late, but I try to make you extra long and interesting chapters if they are delayed.**

**AGAIN REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT xXDemifanforeverXx's stories THX**

**Jessica **** xxx**


	2. Time to start a new life

**A/N Hey guys, man fast updating, sos short chapter just couldn't wait, I upload the first chapter 10 minutes ago and within one minute I had three views. Remember to review. If I can give up my social time to write chapters for you then you can damn well spend one minute reviewing it, even one word like 'good' or 'wow' is more than enough to make me smile. For me in England it is 7:00, what time is it over in the USA?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally this plot would be on the TV already!****!I also don't own Impossible by Shontelle just know the lyrics**

Chapter two: Time to start a new life

Ally POV:

As I Drove along the traffic engulfed roads I turned up the radio to listen to The melodic voice of Shontelle sing my favourite song 'impossible'. I decided I want to write a song myself, although it had been so long. As I sing along to it I understood the real meanings to the lyrics:

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take, _

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did…I did._

_And you were strong,_

_And I was not,_

_My illusion,_

_My mistake,_

_I was jealous,_

_I forgot,_

_I did._

_And now,_

_When all is done –_

_there is nothing to say,_

_You have gone,_

_And so effortlessly,_

_You have won, _

_You can go ahead,_

_Tell them._

_Tell them_

_All I know now,_

_Shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we had is gone now._

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open, _

_Tell them what I thought-_

_Would be-_

_Impossible…impossible…_

_Impossible…impossible…_

_Falling out of love is hard,_

_Falling for betrayal is worse,_

_Broken trust and broken hearts,_

_I know, _

_I know_

_Thinking all you need is there,_

_Building faith on love and words,_

_Empty promises will wear,_

_I know,_

_I know._

_And now when all is done,_

_There is nothing to say,_

_And if you're done,_

_with embarrassing me,_

_On your own,_

_you can go ahead tell them…_

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the roof tops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we had is gone now._

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be,_

_Impossible… impossible…_

_Impossible… impossible…_

_Impossible… impossible…_

_Impossible…impossible…_

_Ooh impossible._

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me,_

_I should take,_

_Caution-_

_when it comes to love,_

_I did._

_Tell them all I know now!_

_Shout it from the roof tops!_

_Write it on the sky line!_

_All we had is gone now!_

(She shouted this bit imagining that Dallas could hear her, tears streaming down her face)

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be,_

_Impossible… impossible…_

_Impossible… impossible…_

_Impossible… impossible…_

_Impossible… impossible…_

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me,_

_I should take caution,_

_when it comes to love,_

_I did….._

As the song ended I concentrated on the road ahead. Suddenly the beginning to Austin Moon's song came on and I punched the 'off' button to the radio.

It hit me like a ton of bricks that Austin Moon was holding a CD signing at dad's store today.

Great, even more people than normal at the mall to see a twenty one year old girl walking around with a pair of toddlers.

This should be fun…

I arrive at the mall paking lot and, as expected, can't find a space.I'm about to hit my head against the wheel in annoyance when I see a familiar black convertible pull out slowly, surrounded by a swarm of exited fan-girls.

'Must be Austin moon, finding a more private parking space I guess." I think out loud to myself, I can't help it, I've just ran away from the boy I thought I loved.

Before anyone else can take the spot, I pull up into it. I stop the car and, with a sigh, step out the door.

Having people around stare at you when you pull out two young kids from the back of youre car isn't something I go through every day.

'Hey, I'm a young mom okay, don't judge me.' I say under my breath. Luckily I arrive at the Music store sooner than I thought and get to hide from all the buzz of having someone famous in town.

"Hi dad, It's Ally!"I call, Pretty mutual greeting when you are seeing youre own dad for the first time in years I know, he'll make up for it.

"AAAALLLLLLLLYYYY!" He calls as he rushes out of the store room and envelopes me in a massive hug.

Told you he'd make up for it!

Austin's POV:

As I pulled out of the spot I found, I saw a girl of about my age saying something to herself. I knew it was about me because she was staring right at my sunglass covered face.

God, you'd think a simple pair of shades would be enough to hide from annoying fans.

As our cars passed I saw two toddlers strapped in the back and a sign saying;

'Hormonal mother on board!'

God the age some girls have children, they must be at least two years old.

I shook the subject off my mind and concentrated on manoeuvring to a more private place to park.

A short while later:Ally's POV:

the kids are staying in the3 practice room with me for now, but in a few minutes I've got to go help dad in the store when it opens for Austin Moon.

I'm just walking out to the bathroom when I see a colourfully dressed ginger boy secretively walk into the store from the back.

"Hey, the stores closed at the moment, were opening at three, it's five to!2I call over to him, immeadiatly earning his attention.

"Oh there must be some sort of mix up, I'm Dez, Austin Moon's co-manager and music video director." He explains stopping and looking up at me.

I decide to annoy him and play memory loss.

"Who?"I ask, laughing to myself.

"Erm, Austin Moon, the guy who is doing a CD signing at your store in five minutes."Dez explains further, I stand there still pretending to look puzzled.

"Oh, you must be thinking of 'bonic soom' "I say, but can't help but laugh at my own prank. "Ahh, gotcha! Come on in, where's Austin?" I ask, still sniggering

"Ha ha, very funny." Dez says sarcastically "He's out back…AUSTIN!" He calls out of the door and a tall blonde boy walks in, he is no longer wearing sunglasses.

I look into his deep chocolate eyes and can't help but melt like butter, I quickly look away and dash back into the practice room, I could feel the blood rushing to my pale cheeks.

Austin's POV:

I follow Dez round the back of sonic boom and wait as I am told for his signal. He walks in doing some sort of spy movie sneak. After a while of faint talking I hear Dez's signal

"AUSTIN!"

Very subtle…

I drop my sunglasses and walk in, I see a girl, very familiar, standing on the balcony at the ceiling of the store. Her eyes melt into mine and I can't help but stare at her back.

Suddenly I snap back into reality when she is frantically sprinting away, and I can tell she is trying to hide a blush.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN, thanks for reading, as I said I got almost immediate views, but no reviews, and I won't update without at least three reviews each time, and I may higher that minimum. So RRRRREEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWWW! SPREAD THE WORD, I'M WRITING AN ASSULY FANFIC. It might not be much as I'm quite small on fanfiction, but I still need infinite support from you guys!**

**Jessica xxx**


	3. Not the last time i saw you

**A/N Hi again guys, thanks for reading. Shout out to: Jakkil0ver and LoveShipper, my first two reviewers! I only have three reviews altogether on both chapters (LoveShipper reviewed twice, go you!) so keep bringing in more. I think with the amount of hits I have while writing this(184) and 181 of you read it without reviewing. I don't know whether it was because it was crappy or you just didn't get the chance. I ACCEPT ANNOYNIMOUS REVIEWERS, JUST PUT A NAME ON IT FOR ME TO SHOUT OUT YOU. Remember to review fast because when we get lots of reviews by chapter, I'll only shout out the first few.**

**Disclaimer: I own Austin and Ally, it is all mine. I also own three thousand Pugs, a trampoline the size of a house, and three quarters of Pluto. NOT**

**(For those dumbasses of you out there I was kidding, showing you the things I would own if I owned Austin and Ally.)**

**Anything you find familiar is not mine unless I say it is specifically.**

**Wow 186 word authors note, let's get to the story shall we:**

Chapter 3: Not the last time I saw you. **(Sounds like a song title, I do not own it if it is one)**

Austin's POV:

"_I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love, but it's not a love so-" _I sung to the cute little girl who came for an autograph, she could barely believe it was me, not the first time I've had to do that. **(cross over episode with JESSIE) **

I was busy signing CD's for almost three hours, but finally we got through the hundreds of girls there. 'now to drive home without being bombarded by crowds of exited fan-girls.' I thought to myself with a sigh.

"If you just put your sunglasses back on and your hood up again they'll never suspect a thing." Dez explained, flicking the corn dog in his hand so much that it flew into a nearby Tuba.

"Okay one; you're getting that out. Two; they'll recognise the hoodie. Three; I lost my shades. And four; they can recognise my car from miles away those girls." I replied with annoyance.

We both shrugged it off and were leaving when we heard a shout from the private room above us.

As we walked backwards to the steps a stern tone yelled:

"Get the corn dog out of the Tuba and you can go!"

Ally POV:

_Today seemed more normal than I thought it would be, _I wrote _not many people asked how old the twins were and I respected that._ I knew I sounded sappy but didn't care _That guy Austin Moon is actually really sweet, I could just hear him singing to a little girl. Sheesh man!__Get some fans your own age! _Okay, did I seriously just write that? I ripped out the page and threw it into the bin. Then I started writing random lyrics I made up to pass the time.

_You looked me in the eye-eye-eye, and then you let me die-die-die, from living without ya_. **(I made that one up myself!)**

_Just keep me in the dark and I'll never break your heart_**(mine)**

_What will it take for you to love me, what will it take to make you mine?_** (I made that up but it seems familiar, tell me if it is a song and if so what one it is in reviews)**

I heard them talking about a Tuba downstairs so, just to bug them, I called them to rescue whatever was inside of it.

OH BOYS, SILLY HOT. NOT DEZ.

**A/N sorry kinda short chapter, but I was on a go slow this morning. Ally likes Austin, well at least she thinks he's hot. But from the Authors perspective, they're deeply in love with each other.(secretly shhhhhhhh!)**


	4. We're getting there

**A/N: Hi guys this idea was given to me in a review by Violet Cynthia Riley-Boyce. And we are hopefully goanna team up at one point. Check out her stories, they are really good. **

**Please review, VOTE FOR ROSS LYNCH ONLINE AT :**

Chapter 4: Toby is a talking point:

As I walked through the mall food court I saw something that caught my eye.' No, it isn't, it can't be, why would it be.' I thought to myself, but after a _double tak__e _I realized it was.

It was the girl from the music store's baby. Quickly I ran and grabbed it from under an abandoned table and headed towards what I hoped was Sonic Boom.

As I arrived, I saw a short brunette pacing back and forth, chewing an insane amount of hair.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just umm… found your kid, or what I think is your kid." I stuttered, mentally insulting myself for being so stupid.

"Oh, Austin is it?" She asked. I nodded in response. "Thanks, he often wandered off at home, first time here though. I'm Ally by the way." I shook her offered hand and gave her the boy, which she then walked up in the 'no entry' room and returned after a short while.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked when she saw me stood there after she had finished. I shrugged and asked if they had a bathroom.

"Upstairs, down the hall." She replied then began helping the line of customers that had formed while she was gone.

I walked casually up the stars but then stopped when I reached the private room's door. I tried the handle and luckily it was unlocked.

As I walked in I saw the two children I had seen earlier strapped up tightly in a double pushchair.

About to walk over to them, I stopped, I noticed a leather bound book with a large A on it.

I picked it up and began flicking through it to find pages of, diary entries, doodles, songs and things stuck inside like a scrap book.

This is a diary entry that caught my eye:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stand it anymore, Dallas won't stop with other women and I'm scared he wants to take the kids and leave for this Natasha girl. I want to go back to Miami and have my old life again. I want out of Dallas' twisted game and in on other men who can treat me right._

I heard footsteps going past the door down the hall and dropped the book instantly. As I secretly left ,the Ally girl was just going into the toilets so I froze.

She turned around and saw me stood there, the door agape and she confronted me:

"What do you think you're doing, that is a private room for staff only, can't you read!" She yelled exasperated.

I shrugged again and walked off, but she followed me.

"Sorry, what were you doing in there anyway?" She asked, calmly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Trying to figure out why there were no toilets in there?" I tried, but she shook her head in disbelief, at least I tried.

" Ok, I was being curious, and I read a book with an A on it." I admitted.

"Damn you!"

"Wrong answer?" I asked.

"Never, EVER, touch my book. EEEEVVVVEEEERRRR!" She exclaimed, I stepped backwards with my hands up mockingly.

"SSSOOORRRYYY"I joked, trying to lighten the mood, she just put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." I said more seriously. "I don't know what came over me, I'm never usually this nosy."

I walked up to her and nodded truthfully.

"Ok, fine but what did you read." She asked, and I knew she was worried about what I read so I left the last part about the Dallas dude out.

"Oh just a bunch of song lyrics, they were great. The way they flowed together reminded me of this girl who used to write for me. Her name is… uhh, it was…I can't remember but I think it began with an A." Obviously I must have said something wrong, because suddenly she looked really upset.

"Sorry." I Quickly said _again_.

"No, It's not you, I've gotta go." She replied, then ran off

Ally's POV:

Oh, no he doesn't even recognise me; I am glad and devastated at the same time.

I'd had enough of him for one day and quickly made an excuse to leave. Dad could run the store alone.

After grabbing Ellie and Toby from the practice room and slipping my book into my bag, I drove over to Trish's where she was letting me stay until I got an apartment.

"Hi Ally, god it's been like forever!" Trish shrieked as she answered the door.

"I know, but I don't think I'm ever goanna leave again." I replied as she dragged me inside and flopped on the couch.

"Don't say that, Dallas was a mistake. I know that one day you will find the perfect man,, like I will." She exclaimed, we flicked through the pay per view.

Eventually we agreed upon The Lorax** (I do not o****wn) **and squealed in excitement when we heard Taylor swift's voice, like the huge fans we were.

Soon the movie came to an end and we slumped off to get in our PJ'S and I put the twins to bed.

After that we watched another film and went to bed at 's parents were already asleep.

In the morning we woke up surprisingly early and, because it was the weekend, we decided to leave the Kids with Trish's parents and go to the mall together.

Austin's POV:

The mall was really empty strangely, so I decided to head for my favourite music store; Sonic Boom, and not because of a certain short employee there.

As I arrived, I noticed a tall blonde girl stood at the counter, and when she noticed me she squealed in delight.

"Oh my god, your Austin Moon! I'm Anna!" She exclaimed, rushing to look presentable.

"Hi, I'm looking for a girl who works here, her name is Ally." I said quickly.

"Oh, she isn't supposed to be working today, but look out around the mall for her, she is usually here anyway." And after hearing that I turned around and left. Leaving a signed picture of me on the counter for her…

**Ooohh cliffhanger, what is Austin looking for Ally for. Why has he made a pointof remembering her. Will Ally ever trust herself to love again?**

**Have a ponder over these till I update again, hopefully at some point tomorrow, but I don't know what time that would be for you guys because I live in England. Please review because it's been three days and my last chapter still had only two reviews and I am seriously considering adding this story to my vast collection of unfinished multi chapters.**

**Jessica xxx**


	5. It all falls into place

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for the mega wait, I really didn't have time to update this week AT ALL sorry if this angers you but blame my mum for getting a job at my school meaning I have to go in at 07:15am and go home at 05:45. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Austin and Ally then this would be the plot of the whole series whether Disney likes it or not. I don't think there really is a Nigro's in real life but if there is then I do not own it, If there isn't then that is totally mine… I wish.**

Austin's POV:

I was sitting in my bedroom at the desk staring blankly at a page of lyrics for a new song. As I ran through the cheesy lines in my head my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked it up.

"Hi, it's Dez!" Came my redhead friend's chirpy voice from the end of the line." I called to remind you to email that club...Err…Nigro's to book a performance the owner was telling us about."

I went to reply but the call ended before I could. Oh well' I thought as I grabbed the flyer from my noticeboard and tapped out the email and message on my laptop before hitting send and shutting the lid.

Deciding that I could do with a break, I began driving to the mall of Miami. I know I know, I'm getting way to distracted from my career, but I've been working my ass off during Christmas and never really had a break from everything, So I think of this as my late Christmas break…sort of.

Immediately, I headed towards Sonic Boom, as it used to be my favourite music store, and I only realize which girl works there when it's too late.

" Cause you make me feel like..I've been locked out of heaven, for to lo-oo-o-oo-ong!"** (I do not own locked out of heaven by Bruno mars but I love it sooo much. Tell me if ****you've heard it, and if you haven't search it on YouTube. I promise you won't regret it.)**

I followed the melodic sound up the stairs to the 'practise room' and looked through the gap in the door to see the brunette from before there playing the piano to lull her kids, who were murmuring the words, to sleep.

Soon she finished and lifted her songbook from the piano. As she turned towards the door she saw me and screamed.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU'VE ALREADY READ MY SECRET BOOK, AND NOW YOU'RE STALKING ME!" She yelled after she sighed for waking her children up.

"Oh, sorry, I just came in for a new amplifier for my guitar. Then I heard singing from up here and.. here I am!" I explained, looking down at her smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry too, I just have major stage fright, and ever since I met this guy… I get afraid when people come up here without me noticing." She replied, I left her with that and started a conversation about what she was singing.

"That was really good, actually that was amazing. I didn't know you wrote like that all the time!" I said, reffering back to what I read in that book of hers.

"Oh, yeah. I used to write loads but now I've been really busy lately. It took me six months to finish that.

"Uh, cool. Erm, you know… My songs lately have been kinda, cheesy for me and my fan base, That kinda song would be the kind of uplift we need. Soooo…"I began to say really nervously.

"You want to use my song for your next album."She finished for me, with a surprisingly flat tone.

"Err, yeah. SORRY?" I was unsure of what she meant y that. But luckily whatever it was was positive because she grinned like the Cheshire cat and enveloped me in a gigantic bear hug.

"Of course you can. It'll be great to have some recognition for my passion, but you can't put anymore than my name on the album, I have terrible stage fright and could not cope with anymore people seeing me at my age with two walking, talking children.

"Oh, it's okay.." He pulled me back into another enourmous hug and I secretly smiled into his warm chest." Don't worry about it, but I may be begging you for more songs if it goes as well as I'm hoping it will."

After a while of talking and messing about in the store (including a game of childish tag) I said goodbye to Ally, Ellie and Toby, and left for home. It was getting late.

Ally's POV:

After Austin left I was tidying up the store when I came across an expensive wallet on the piano bench.

Picking it up I decided to look for ID. The first thing that caught my attention was a driver's license which had a funny picture of Austin on and the words Austin Monica Moon on.

This was interesting…

After I cleared a space on top of the piano in my practise room, I started to sift through the various credit cards, ID's and other things you find in a man's wallet, I came across a small stack of photos.

There was one of Austin's mom and dad (I knew this because I'd seen them sometimes in interviews and reports on world famous rockstar : Austin Moon. Yes even Rockstars allow their parents too embarrass them on national television.

As I looked at the picture I remembered an advertisement on the television for 'Moon's mattress kingdom' where owners Mike and Mimi Moon began boasting that they were Austin Moons parents.

Chuckling under my breath at their signature line; 'There's no hassle in our castle!' IPut down the wallet sized picture and continued to be nosy.

Hey, he looked in my book. I look in his wallet. Deal with it.

At the bottom of the pile was postcard-sized folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it to find a printed digital-camera photo of me, Trish, Dez and Austin. Our names were signed at the bottom and it said 'TEAM AUSTIN!' At the top in Trish's handwriting.

I stood still with the paper in my hands, frozen in shock that he had kept it after all this time and changing.

I was so caught in thought that I didn't hear the door open and close and Austin's voice saying;

"Hey Ally, have you seen my wallet, I can't find it…" As he walked into the practice room and also froze.

"Umm, is it _you?"_ He soon continued, getting a closer look at the obviously forgotten photo with my distinctive face on it.

"Yes." I simply said, not looking up at him.

"You do know I had a massive crush on you." He said, It was as if we could only move our mouths, nothing else.

"_Had?" _I replied, suddenly disappointed.

"Sorry, HAVE." He emphasized on it this time and we finally locked eyes.

'Oh, my, god, he has creamy chocolate eyes like me. I never knew that. His hair looks so nice in this light, and it is flopping just the right way, why did it take us this long to admit our feelings for each other. I wish we had done it sooner, oh well it dosent matter now because everything seems perfect. We are back where we belong, in each other's arms.' I thought to myself in a rush.

We both looked at each other, his arm around my waist, my arm pulling him in. We both leant towards each other and we kissed passionately for what seemed like all eternity.

_CLICK…._

**Ha! Cliffy! See it was worth the wait wasn't it! I really hope to begin updating sooner, as I don't want to disappoint you guys but seriously? IAMGETTINGNOREVIEWS! Yes it deserved to all be crammed into one word, that's how annoyed about it I am.**

**RRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIII IWWWWWWW!**

**Jessica xxx (Stay rossome!)**


	6. Kira gets involved

Chapter 6 :

Kira comes back:

Last time…

Ally POV:

We both looked at each other, his arm around my waist, mine pulling him in. We both lean in and kiss passionately for what felt like all eternity.

_Click…_

Austin's POV:

Supercalifranchelisticsexpia lidochus. That's how I felt. In plain English; amazing, brilliant, fantastic, exhilarating, tremendous, ecstatic, unbelievable. Until I heard the distinctive sound of a camera shutter being pressed. I felt like dying then and there. I have a girlfriend; she is technically still with Dallas, why do the tabloids have to ruin my life?

"Shoot!" I yelled, pulling away quickly. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, now my girlfriend is gonna kill me and your guy (If you have one) is gonna kill YOU!"

"Oh, oh, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I need to go…um… Go…BYE!" She shrieked , grabbing her things and running off blushing furiously.

'Great!' I thought to myself, 'Now I have to deal with this myself.'

I stood up and walked over to the window, where the photo of us two making out was taken, and saw that whoever took it had already gone.

Yep, I was definitely screwed, in more ways than one.

Ally's POV:

I ran to my car and rushed to Trish's house, making it there in a record breaking fifteen minutes. I arrived and Trish screamed at me in the doorway.

"What have you been doing!" I looked at her in confusion for a moment then realized what she meant.

I pushed past her into the living room where Ellie was sat at the coffee table scribbling in her colouring book with pink crayon, and Toby was sat behind the TV tugging on some wires.

"TRISH!" I yelled, picking the boy up and swinging him onto the edge of my hip. "I thought you promised to watch him for me!"

"I was! I just heard you coming and ran to the door!" She argued back trying to look innocent.

"Why did you run to meet me at the door anyway?!" I asked/shouted, although I knew what could well be the answer.

"The frickin' news!" She shouted and turned to the news channel where Debbie Brown the reader was stood in a split-screen of her in the newsroom and a picture of me and *the who shall not be named* making out.

I could tell immediately that it was photo shopped because the background was in what looked like was supposed to be his bedroom.

"Pffft…okay that is true in a way… but we didn't kiss there, we were in the practice room." I argued lamely.

"Who gives a damn about where it was you did it, you two KISSED!" She returned, gesturing with her hands. "I thought we promised to forget about the whole Team Austin thing when you left, so it would hurt less."

"I know, I know, I just. I guess it was just a mistake. The press couldn't resist getting involved and, of course, they managed to get one picture to use.." I gave in and explained.

Trish suddenly grabbed her laptop with a news website pulled up from the glass coffee table and shoved it into my face.

It was headlined; 'Austin Moon cheating again!' and had angry fan comments and videos being made by the minute, adding and adding to the webpage.

"Explain this!" She screamed into my face.

"It's not my fault he let us kiss each other when he knew he had a girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"I've had enough already and I've not even seen any reporters yet asking about me and Austin. My own best friend wont trust me to explain!" I finished and stormed off towards the guest bedroom where I sat down on the bed with a huff and waited for the never ending questioning texts to come through.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I picked it up expecting and angered parent, friend, or anyone else who had her number. But instead she saw the caller ID said Austin Moon and my stomach reached my feet.

I read the text and gulped so hard that if I was a guy my Adam's apple would probably be halfway down my small intestine.

This is what it said:

_Hey, Kira (my girlfriend) broke up with me earlier. Wanna go out sometime. Don't take the fact that I'm asking another girl out only hours after I broke upp with another one. It's just that I really liked you before and, belive it or not, you have changed a lot. You have lighter hair with blonde tips, you're a LOT taller, you wear a lot of different clothes and you have two flipping kids._

I felt surprised at first that he had written so much in one text, and thrilled that he had noticed my appearance change, then confused how he had kept my number after all that time.

I texted him back:

_Don't worry, at least you waited until you were no longer in a relationship before you asked another girl out, unlike some people…_

_Anyway, of course I'll go out with you sometime, but howcome you still have my number in the first place._

After some time my phone buzzed and I read the text from Austin:

_Err yeah, my phone won't let me delete contacts for some reason and yours was right at the bottom with the ones I don't use much._

_Great how's lunch tomorrow at the mall?_

I smiled when I read it and soon taped out:

_Sounds great I'll meet you there __ xx_

After I sent it Austin sent me back some smiles and emoticons and we had a little emoticon war. Making me not notice my inbox on face book fill with hate messages.

*The next day*

It took me ages to decide on what to wear, as it was my first date with Austin and I knew that he would expect me too look good.

After what seemed to be forever spent on picking out the perfect outfit I went with a simple baby blue tank top with a pastel orange cotton jacket and white cargo pants.

After I applied light makeup and curled my hair I agreed that I had the desired effect in the bathroom mirror.

Luckily just as I was finding my shoes Trish arrived home from a shift at her new job, so she could give her critique on how I looked.

She gave me a grinning thumbs up and let me borrow her white pumps, the plus side to having a bestie with the same shoe size as you!

I left the twins at the house under the (hopefully) watchful eye of Trish and drove quickly to the mall, In a rush to not be late.

As I walked towards the small table in the mall food court I saw Austin sat there in luminous orange and blue high tops, white jeans with a chain and a blue and orange T-shirt. Funny we sort of matched!

I smiled at him when he looked up at me and he burst out laughing at me.

Quickly, I sat down on the chair opposite him and he smirked at me.

"Hey, how did you know what I was gonna wear?" He asked casually, giving me one of his million dollar smiles.

"I didn't, it was probably just a coincidence." I suddenly noticed all of the cameras flashing around us and people with phones out, probably recording the whole thing.

Becoming self conscious I stood up to go to the bathroom, a little too soon, making my chair fall over in haste and dashing off to the nearest bathroom.

I soon waked back out and noticed lots of people staring at me and murmuring. I soon found out why when I arrived at the table to see Austin fighting with a dark skinned, bony girl with ebony black hair.

I soon realized it was Kira star and ran off blushing furiously to my car.

**There you go, I mad eit quite a long one to apolagize for leaving my previous chapters for so long. Please review and give your thoughts, seriously and let your friends to read and review my story. HEC get random homeless people to read and review my story. When I log onto fanfiction and see that I have had pretty much no review I have to stop myself from crying. REVIEW!**

**Jessica xx**


	7. First date gone right

**Standard disclaimer applies, Sos I'm late updating, full explanation below, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 7

First date gone right.

Austin's POV:

"It's okay Kira, I've moved on." I said calmly as she approached my table, "I'm sorry if you haven't yet but I don't want you back. Even if it means your dad will not want me on his record label anymore. It just won't work out."

"I know you don't want me back, but just hear me out. The way you lose one girl and just go on to another! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of YOU!" She rebounded, stomping her feet dramatically. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ally walking out of the bathroom; obviously people had noticed us arguing and were desperate to see her reaction. Damn famousness.

She saw me and Kira fighting and her cheeks practically glowed with embarrassment. She quickly ran away and I didn't see her again that day.

I told Kira I didn't care what she thought and we were over, then left. Pushing past annoying paparazzi and crazed Kira/Austin fans.

I ran all the way to the parking lot but she was already gone, so I unlocked my own car and drove to Dez's place. I turned on my Bluetooth and told the machine to call Dez.

"Hellop?" Dez asked on the other end, popping the 'p'

"Hey dude, can I come to yours?" I got straight to the point.

"Yeah sure, just give me some time to find Germentrude and Danny." He said casually.

"Who are Germentrude and Danny?" I asked with a confused frown.

"Duh! My fish!" He answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Your fish?! Why don't you check the fish bowl!" I stated the obvious.

"Why would they be in there- Oh yeah they're fish…Yep they're there, thanks bro." He said and hung up leaving me to stop myself from face-palming.

Soon I arrived at Dez's (may I say) mansion and walked right through the door. I eventually found my crazy red head friend in the editing office for music videos and short films, fiddling with some textures, graphics and coulors.

"Hey dude!" I said to get his attention focused on me.

"Oh hey, while I was waiting I started on a short film about the evil robots that came and attacked the worlds stationery." He explained, that was when I noticed three robots he must have collected over the years fo Christmas and birthdays and that. There were also a pile of ajoined paperclips, lead-less pencils and a stapler that strangely looked like it had had it's whole staple contents ripped from inside of it.

Oh Dez, imaginative Dez…

We then walked together to his-massive- kitchen and each grabbed a soda and packet of crisps. Then we walked into his lounge and watched sports for a while before I decided I needed to go home to my apartment.

The next day- Ally POV:

I woke up feeling really down, yesterday was probably the most horrible day I have ever experienced in my life. I texted Austin and apologized but he just asked me what for, so we spent about half an hour texting each other about what happened and that it was neither of our fault.

We decided to meet up more privately and arranged a private table in the melody diner for seven in the evening.

Deciding that I had plenty of time to get ready I went downstairs and made myself breakfast. Finding a note on the refrigerator saying Trish had gone out to another job, I quickly made and ate a bowl of cereal then put `the twins' development milk into the microwave and rushed upstairs to eliie and Toby's room.

"Hey Ells, morning Tobe!" I exclaimed as I saw them both stood up in their makeshift beds (foldable fabric cots with plastic frames.)

"Mama!" They both shrieked as I picked them up onto either hip and began to walk to the kitchen with them.

After I put them in each in their highchairs I pulled the warm bottles of milk out of the microwave and left them to cool on the counter for a minute.

As the milk cooled I jogged upstairs and found Ellie a cute pair of pink dungarees and a white t-shirt and Toby a pair of brownish cheenos (which the writer does not own) and a striped green and blue t-shirt to go with it.

Then I went back downstairs and fed the two their breakfast. I then took them both into the living room to and dressed them, putting little white socks with a pink fairy on Ellie's feet and a pair of green and blue stripy socks with a dinosaur on Toby's feet.

Then I checked the time and decided to take the kids to Miami mall for a shopping trip, as we all needed some new stuff.

After dressing casually in a small top and low-cut denim shorts I hitched my sunglasses over my eyes and pushed the stroller containing the two children to the car.

I started the engine and was just about on the freeway when…

"Mama? Were we going?" Ellie asked me in a sweet angelic voice. That was when I realized I hadn't heard either of my children's' voices since I left Dallas.

"Were going shopping at the mall." I answered simply.

"Whats a mall!" Toby's booming voice yelled over the top of Ellie's begun sentence.

"A mall is a place where there are lots of shops in the same place, they are all different ones like food shops, clothes shops, toy shops-"

I was cut of by both of my offspring yelling 'Toys!' really loudly together.

Oh brother…

After my agonizingly long shopping trip I realized it was alreadyhalf past six and I needed to go in about half an hour.

I put Ellie and Toby on the rug in the family room and bounded off upstairs to dress.

I chose a knee length black dress which I first thought was too much of a close fit, but then decided it was fine. I paired it with three inch platform boots that were covered in small gemstones and a short-sleeved lace black cardigan that fastened with a small, silver button.

I carefully curled my delicate locks and applied deep blue eye shadow and thick eyeliner. I wore a cherry red lipstick and put on light rosy blusher.

After putting on jewellery and changing Toby's mud covered t-shirt for a light blue polo and switching Ellie's whole outfit for a pink frilly dress and sparkly pink shoes. She claimed she wanted to look 'pretty like mommy.'

I then strapped them each into the car and began to drive to the diner.

On the way I passed my phone to Ellie and asked her to press the green phone button on my first contact (Austin) and put it on speaker. Something she had done many times before.

"Hello?" Austin's deep voice answered on the other end. I could tell he was already there because I heard the singing voice of a waitress in the background .

"Hi it's me Ally, sorry I'm late aren't I. I only got home from the mall at half six and it took me ages to get ready." I said to him in a rush, whilst concentrating on the road.

"Your not late, it's still five to seven I'm just early." He reassured me and I mentally sighed with relief.

"Oh, good, well I'm nearly there just one minute. Bye!" I exclaimed, instructing Ellie to hang up.

I found a parking spot quickly and killed the engine.

I helped Toby and Ellie out the car and carried Ellie inside, while holding Toby's hand as he carefully walked alongside us.

As we got inside the heat enveloped me and Austin waved me over into his booth.

As I began towards the table Ellie buried her head into my chest in shyness and Toby grew all exited, he loved to meet new people.

I slid into the boot opposite Austin and when I put Ellie down she crawled onto my lap and hid her face even more.

On the other hand Toby jumped next to Austin and ansked hip who he was.

"Austin introduced himself and Toby said his name and I had to introduce Ellie as she refused to come out from hiding.

Austin complimented what I was wearing and also said that he thought Ellie looked pretty too.

I could feel her grinning against my chest but decided not to mention it as a waitress came up to us and took our orders in a sing-song voice.

"I'll have the chicken baguette with light Mayo and no tomatoes or red onions please and a diet coke." I told the waitress as she wrote it down with mega speed.

"I'll have the double BBQ beef burger with chilli relish and wedges instead of fries." Austin ordered putting his menu down." And a Diet lemonade with Ice."

"Can we also have dinosaur chicken nuggets with baked beans and smiley faces and Mini cheese and tomato pizza with smiley faces again and peas." I ordered for Ellie and toby as they couldn't read and I knew what they liked.

After she left Ellie began to come out of her shell a little bit and answered some of Austin's questions with a nod or a murmur. I realized that Austin was really good with kids and he used a really soft voice when talking to Ellie and Toby.

Soon our meals arrived and we all began to eat. Because neither Ellie nor Toby could reach the table Ellie sat on my lap and Toby sat on Austin's lap.

As we ate we joked around and ended up getting ketchup all over the table when Austin and Toby were playing sauce wars, Toby had the mustard sauce and Austin had the ketchup sauce.

Toby squirted Mustard out of the bottle and just came Short of Austin's shirt, making him jump backwards and give the bottle in his hands a massive squeeze, sending ketchup flying onto the table top.

The waitress came to collect our empty plates and cleaned up our, ahem _Austin's_, mess.

"Sorry about that, we had a little…uh…mishap, yeah mishap with the ketchup." I explained to the obviously confused woman.

She left with an understanding nod and I saw the time.

"Aghh! I need to get home, Trish doesn't know I'm here, she'll be worried!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"Oh sorry, go ahead I'll pay." Austin offered kindly.

"No you only had one meal I technically had three, I'll pay." I insisted.

"No, are you forgetting that I am a world famous rock star with millions in the bank, I'll pay." He returned to calling over the waitress for the bill. "You go, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, where." I answered/asked.

"Mall food court at eleven, oh and bring the two monkeys." He said, motioning towards Ellie and Toby.

I agreed and said goodbye, then left in a rush, yikes, Trish is going to murder me for sure…

**A/N hope you enjoyed, sorry again for the late update, my internet went down because of bad connection, downside to living in the countryside. Your practically inb the middle of knowhere and the nearest supermarket is a ten minute drive away =( !**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed because I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Review, favourite, alert, anything supports me and keeps me going, I do take story ideas but no PM's as I have it blocked.**

**My previous Ideas like Ally being part of team Austin and the fact they get together so soon is with the much appreciated advice of Violet Cynthia Evelyn Riley and we are working together on a new story so keep an eye out for it, we don't know what it's going to be called yet but you'll know as soon as I know, hopefully!**

**Check out her stories cause' they're really good and keep using your brilliant reviewing powers to make me feel like I'm walking on sunshine every time I post a chapter because I am still thinking about stopping this story, you need to start talking me out of it fast!**


	8. Meeting on the beach

**SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY For the RRRRREEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY Late update. My netbook decided to suddenly hate the internet, then my teacher piled on the homework months before SAT's ( I don't know if you have them in America, basically tests you have to do in year six- which is sixth grade for most of you readers- to see how good the teacher is doing at…well,teaching!) Then I got grounded for a month for not tidying my room. I promise I will continue with this story but it may be time gaps of weeks between updates till I Break up for the summer so please be patient and no rage comments when I've not been able to update. When I am slow I always have an excuse, I hate it when writers are lazy so I never am lazy with my stories.**

**Standard disclamer applies, I don't own anything that is not mine. *GO OBVIOUSNESS!***

**And I'm off!**

Ally's POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

I slam my hand down on my new alarm clock in attempt to shut it up but I must have pressed the wrong button as it suddenly started blaring out he weather forcast.

_Sunshine, no clouds and light wind in some areas temperatures booming between 28 and 30 degree so don't forget sunscreen SPF 50!_

I decided it was cool to listen to the radio as I got changed I did just that. As I needed to leave by ten to eleven if I was planning to walk (which I was) I had exactly an hour and fifty minutes to have breakfast, get dressed, dress Ellie and toby,feed ellie and toby and everything else that may pop up before I leave.

I dress in ripped denim shorts with a vest-like t-shirt that is white at the top and fades into different blues, pinks, greens and yellows as it goes down. I put white and gold strappy sandals on my feet and put my hair in a quick ponytail before grabbing my wide sunglasses and heading downstairs to make breakfast, turning my alarm clock/radio off as I leave.

After a quick breakfast of cornflakes and a muffin I head back upstairs to wake the 'monkeys' who were bstill fast asleep. I got toby up with ease but when it was ellies turn she screamed, and kicked and wailed that she was tired. Then she started coughing and I realized she had a massive spot on her forehead, and another on her cheek, and a bright red one on her arm that she had probably been scratching. Midgie bites! I went into the bathroom cabinate and sure enough there was a bottle of calamine lotion next to a packet of cotton wool pads and child free bug reppelent. I took both things out and brought them into the twins' bedroom.

I dabbed generous amounts of lotion onto each bite and checked there were no more before spraying bug repellent on both Ellie and toby's clothes prepared for them.

My phone suddenly beeped and I had a text from Austin saying

_Bring beach stiff going 2 beach after lunch_

See what I mean by 'extra things popping up'

I headed back into the bathroom to put the things back then dressed Ellie and Toby . I went back into my own room and but a bikini on underneath my own clothes before putting bronzer on my skin and SPF 50 sunscreen on the twins. I then packed a bag with towels, extra sunscreen armbands and rubber rings. I then went into the kitchen and made the twins' breakfast before fetching them from playing in their room.

I picked up my phone and bag then left the house which Trish was (somehow) still asleep in.

It was only quarter to eleven so we set off at a slow walk with both twins using their own feet and clutching onto either of my hands. We got to the mall food court at five to twelve but Austin was already there.

"I know I'm not late this time, why are you always early?" I ask as I sit down with Ellie on my lap and Toby in a seat next to Austin.

"What can I say I get exited to see you guys!" He replies passing me a mini's menu from the empty table next to ours. "I hope you don't mind tiny portions, the food here is really nice, and you don't have to worry about eating to much to feel full. The size of the food doesn't matter because it is so filling. Oh I sound like one of those advertising guys don't I!"

I just nod and laugh at his distress and embarrassment while I pretend to study the menu. The truth was I used to go here so often that I knew the menu from memory.

After eating a very mini lunch we set off down to the beach, because it was one of the hottest days since last summer so everybody was either on their way to the beach as well or on the beach already.

We finally found a clear spot and me and Austin lay our towels on the warm sand.

"Momma, me and toby wanna make sand castles." Ellie asked , tugging on my arm.

I looked in the beach bag I had and realized that I hadn't brought the buckets and spades.

"Sorry mommy forgot your buckets and spades, do you want to go9 swimming instead?" I asked her putting down my bag. Suddenly Austin interrupted me with.

"I'll go buy you guys some buckets and spades if you like, I have twenty bucks left."

I gratefully agreed and Austin took Toby and Ellie to the nearby beach stores leaving me to sunbathe and keep our spot…

Austin's POV:

Me, Ellie and Toby walked down the path from the beach to the shops, Ellie was holding tightly onto my hand and Toby was toddling not far behind.

"Toby, holds Auwstinz hand!" Whined Ellie impatiently kicking stray piles of sand on the concrete. I looked back and saw the little two year old boy spinning in circles and toppling on his feet.

"Yeah little monkey, come and hold my hand we need to cross the road in a minute and your mommy will murder me if I let you cross the road without holding my hand." I added, reaching out my hand to him. He carefully took it and caught up to walk alongside me and his sister.

When we got into the shop I started looking at blue and green buckets when Ellie quietly asked me if they could get the 'big kid' spades. When I asked her what she meant she showed me a pink and a blue spade each with plastic handles and plastic emends but a wooden stick holding it together. I looked at the price and they were five dollars each, but I got them anyway because I liked them so much. I also got two pink buckets and two blue buckets of different shapes and sizes for six dollars and a pack of little plastic flags for two dollars. With the remaining two dollars I got them an ice lolly each.

We got back to the beach with me carrying the buckets and spades and Ellie and toby enjoying their ice lollies.

"Well you must have deserved to do all of the carrying looking at the amount of things that you bought, they wanted to make a sand castle, not an actual life size house on the beach!" Ally exclaimed as we got to the towels.

"Well maybe I was planning on helping them to make the coolest sandcastle that's ever hit Miami!" I replied smirking at her jokingly.

She waved me away with her hand and let me start filling up buckets with sand whilst Toby and Ellie dug a hole in the sand using their huge spades, did I mention the spades were almost the twins height.

After a while we had gotten about halfway through the construction of our large sand _kingdom_ when suddenly a football came flying through the air at top speed and landed in the exact middle of our construction.

"Oh I'm so sorry, he didn't mean to ruin you're sandcastle, he's not the best at controlling a football." A girl about my age suddenly came up to us and started babbling in a panicked way, a little behind her was stood a boy that looked about five years old who looked guilty. "Oh my god your Austin Moon."

A look of absolute horror crossed her face at the realization of my wealth and power.

"Don't worry about it, we were just about to remake the middle part anyway, your brother just did us a huge favour there." I lied to make her calm down.

"Oh no he's not my brothe rhe's my son."She quickly corrected, looking embarrassed and guilty. I felt bad for her because she was so young.

"Really? He has to be like five years old!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Six, don't rub it in, I was fifteen when I had him, bud I have no regrets as he's the most angelic child to walk the earth." She sighed, snapped back to reality and put her hand out to shake mine, "Alexis, and you are Austin Moon."

"Ally," Ally added, standing up with Ellie in her arms "And Ellie and Toby."

"Nice to meet you, this is Tyler." Alexis finished, carefully extracting the football from our structured heap of sand and giving it to the little boy pointedly.

"Well Alexis- or Alex? Do you and Tyler want to join us shopping later?" Ally asked, putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

Alex agreed and after about two hours spent all together on the beach, including a football match in the sea, we packed up our things and headed off of the beach, down the parade, and into the Miami mall.

**A/N Hey guys, long time no see, how ya been? Sorry again for being late, but I have the whole rest of the story planned out and am ready to write!**

**Remember Alexis as she is ver IMPORTANT to this story!**

**Questions, I wanna hear your thoughts in a review!**

**1, I told you Alexis is gonna be important in this story, why do you think she will be? **

**2, Do you think dallas will find ally what do you think will happen if he does?**

**3, will Austin continue to spoil the twins, what will ally think of it?**

**RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Jessi **_**xxx**_


	9. here we go

Chapter 9:

Ally:

My alarm clock screeched at me to wake up ands I slowly crawled out of bed. I dressed in shorts and a purple tank to and woke up Ellie and Toby , who somehow manage to sleep through the annoying beeping of my electronic device on my bedside table.

We got in the car and Trish ,who also had just woken up, drove to the coffee shop just around the corner from the mall.

It was a hot day again and many crowds had formed on and around the beach, which could be seen from the café where we were waiting for Austin, Alex, Tyler and Dez. It had been so long since both me and Trish had seen Dez so we were exited to find out whether he had changed at all or was still stupid and annoying.

The four arrived at the same time and from the looks of it Dez hadn't changed a bit, he was carrying a camera in one hand and a DS in the other.

When they got to our table, Austin sat next to me Ellie and Toby on one side of the booth, while Alex and Tyler sat opposite next to trish.

"Hey, aren't you the girl from Sonic boom, the one that yelled at us about the food in the tuba?" Dez asked me looking confused.

"Yes, that's me, aren't you the guy who put the food in the tuba?" I asked mocking his skepticalness. If that is even a word.

"And now you're Austin's new girlfriend?" I just nodded at him and continued to look at the breakfast menu.

When the waitress came to take our orders Alexis ordered egg waffles with honey for her and toast with chocolate spread for Tyler. Trish ordered butter quasant and I ordered the same but with honey not butter for me and Toast with marmite for Toby and Toast with honey for Ellie. Austin ordered death by pancakes and Dez ordered fried egg, with beans sausages and cheesy pasta, weird right!

We all had coffe exept for the kids who had orange juice and Dez who had a protein shake mixed with lemonade.

While we were talking and laughing we didn't notice the photographers secretly snapping photos and recording things we said, including me telling Austin he was a pain, but I loved him anyway.

We all spent the whole day together, on the beach, in the mall and at Dez's house before I decided I had better head back to Trish's as it was getting late and Toby and Ellie needed their beauty sleep.

I drove on the way home and when we got there I put the twins to bed and Trish heated up a cold pizza left in the fridge for supper.

While the pizza cooked we made drinks and turned on the TV.

"Yes! Heartland's on!" Trish exclaimed as I walked in with the pizza on a plate, the television channel was turned to CBC and The show announcer said heartland**( I do not own Heartland or CBC but I watch it online and it is UH-MAZING! If you watch it and like it just as much as I do, tel me in a review, It'll brighten my mood!) **

"Yay, god I haven't seen this show in ages, and it's season three, my favourite season!" I added sitting down with the pizza on my lap.

"Eugh, season three is my least favourite season." Said Trish, flipping channels. Sudenly the screen was filled with a picture of me, Trish, Austin, Dez, Alex, Tyler, Ellie and Toby from earlier today in the café.

The voice of Tess Smith blared from the TV and the pictures switched to one when we were messing around on the beach playing tag when Austin was on and he'd just caught me and was twirling me around in the air.

"Will this new star couple last or is the ending gonna be the same as all the others, Austin breaks her heart. This girl seems to be the mother of two toddlers, is she cheating, or is there something we're missing, like a boyfriend? I have been Tess Smith and this has been Star Talk, goodnight!"

The show went to commercials and I suddenly received a phone call from the one guy I did not wanna hear from, dallas.

Phone conversation _ Ally _** Dallas**

**Why have I just seen my girlfriend and the mother of my children on the news with another guy?**

_Huh, like you have never cheated on me before, and technically we're not dating anymore, I left you remember?_

**Yeah, but I never cheated on you with one of the most famous people on the planet!**

_Ahem, we broke up, it's not cheating, and so what if he's famous, I knew him before he became famous and we fell in love before he got signed, so popularity doesn't matter._

**Fine, but I'm testifying for custody of Ellie and Toby, and I won't rest until they're mine.**

_*Squeal!* You can't!_

**Yes I can, and I will, and good luck getting a lawyer cheap, I know a guy, and his brother is gonna be my lawyer free, I recall him being known as the dragon in New York.**

The call ended and I couldn't stop myself from collapsing on the floor and crying distraughtly.

The next thing I knew Austin had arrived and was kneeling down next to me, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words, Alex and Trish were stood a few feet away with worried looks on their faces.]

"What's wrong?" Austin asked quietly, continuing to rub my back slowly.

"Dallas is going to testify for Ellie and Toby's custody, he's got some really good lawyer and I'll never be able to afford a lawyer at all, let alone a good one." I blurted out with tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get you an amazing Lawyer don't worry, and we'll all be there to support you, you can't go through this alone and you won't." Austin replied calmly.

We hung out for a while and me and Alex wrote a song together, who knew she could write, and It was for Dallas, it helped me a lot and then Austin and Alex left and I went to bed.

**Oooooh, Alex is a songwriter and Dallas is trying to get the twins' custody, who will win the case? Will Ally sing the song to Dallas? Will Austin break Ally's heart like the reporter said he might do? We all know the answer to this one: **

**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to stay rossom!**


	10. CHRISTMAS TIME!

**If you want me to continue with this story to the end review with '**_**yes'**_**.**

**Don't ask why I wrote a Christmas chapter, I just wanted some time to pass and I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Lets say Ally met Austin in the summer, and they have now been together for six months, and the trial is in…**

Chapter 10:

Ally POV:

_4 weeks, 2 days, 6 hours, 43 minutes, 5, 4, 3 seconds until the trial._

Austin had kept me really busy with the run up to Christmas, which was in two weeks, and we've been online looking up great gifts for Ellie and Toby. Austin and Dez found Toby a football coaching club and baseball group starting in September and I, Trish and Alex had found ballet, gymnastics and cheerleading classes for Ellie.

Today I left Ellie and Toby with my dad and Alex had left Tyler at day care and me, Austin, Trish, Dez and Alex were heading to the mall in search of awesome extra presents for Ellie Toby and Tyler. (We all put money together and are getting Tyler the same baseball group as Toby and a baseball glove signed by some famous baseball player, which I really am not into.)

First we went to the Peter's Toy shop and got a plastic pink artists easel for Ellie and a set of boxing gloves and punch bag for Toby, Though we couldn't find Tyler anything.

"Ally! How cute are these shoes!" I hear Trish yell from the other side of the store we were now inside, looking for some clothes for Ellie while Alex, Austin and Dez looked for boys' presents for Toby and Tyler.

"Trish we're not here to buy shoes, were here to find Ellie some dancing clothes!" I exclaim back to her, getting annoyed at the fact that Trish is going off track.

"No, they're not for me or you; they're for Ellie, just come and look!" She yelled back just a little too loud.

"Ugh, okay I'm coming!" I exclaim back, slowly walking towards where the short Latino stood behind a rack of children's shoes.

She showed me a small pair of pale pink ballet flats with purple ribbons that weave through small wire rings in the side of the top of the shoes. They were embroided with white lace in some areas and had little red roses along the front.

"Oh they are so cute, but look at the price, anyway the school said they could sell us a pair that, when she grows out of them, they exchange them for a new opair to fit her at a lower price." I explain.

" Oh, okay then, well, lets go look at the tutu's" Trish replied.

Trish POV:

I made a quick mental note to secretly buy them myself then continued to follow ally towards the racks of dresses at the back of the store.

Ally POV:

After a while we decided on two leotards, one white one black and one red tutu which puffed out at the skirt with white under feathers and one light pink tutu that was a sort of silk and instead of puffing out at the skirt lay loose.

"I think two of each will be fine, usually they do practise in leotards and onlyt wear tutus for performances, and they lend you one if you don't have a suitable one for a performance." I told her once we purchased the items and left the shop.

"How do you know this much about ballet classes?" Trish asked me confused.

"I may or may not have gone to ballet lessons for a brief time in my childhood, and that brief time may or may not have been five years." I confess, we then reach Alex, Dez and Austin who have just come out of 'toys for boys' holding multiple bags filled with, what I presume to ne, toys.

"Hello" Austin says kissing my forehead. I hug him and acknowledge all the bags.

"How many things did you buy?"

"Well, all these are for Tyler" Alex says gesturing to the bags she held, "And the ones them two are holding are for Tyler"

"God, Austin, you know, they aren't used to so many toys on Christmas, they usually only get one or two from me and *cough* Dallas *cough*." I warn, not wanting to mention Dallas' name.

"Well, I have more grace than Dallas and work for a living, so I have the money to buy this stuff for the twins." I notice how Austin knows Ellie and toby as 'the twins' not 'your twins' cause he knows them as almost his children we've been together so long.

"True, but we don't want them turning into divas, you know, 'oh my mommy's boyfriend is a rich rock star and we get everything we want' we do not want that to happen." I reason, he nods in agreement and we agree not to many presents, so now all we need to do is go and get Ellie some presents, to even it out.

"Then we need Our parent's presents, each other's presents, family presents and then wrapping, tape, gift tags, cards and everything else." I list.

After an hour we have all the presents for the twins we need and Alex has all of Tyler's presents bought and ready to be wrapped, she then has to go and collect Tyler from day care.

We soon go back to Austin's house where we wrap all of the gifts and hide verything in the basement until Christmas eve where we are all going to spend the night at Dez's (By all I mean me, Austin, Dez, Trish, Alex and Tyler, Ellie and Toby. And we chose Dez's house because it is technically a mansion and he has like, a million guest rooms.)

"Well, that's al for today, I gotta go, It's almost 7 and I need to get Ells and Toby home for 7:15." I say to Austin, we kiss goodbye and hug each other then I leave and hop in my car on the way to dad's house.

Christmas Eve:

We had just got to Dez's house, fashionably late might I add, the directions Dez gave us were to a chicken house were the chickens were coated in toffee, so we took another hour finding Dez's house by Trish's faulty GPS app on her phone.

In the large driveway were four cars, one o=was Austin's, one was Alex's and the other two must have been Dez's, not that he was kinda loaded or anything.

As we got inside it was really grand, but boyish, posters of different baseball teams and rock bands were on the walls and the lights were almost chandelier like.

"Hey, Awstinn!" Ellie exclaimed as we walked into the (huge) living room where everyone was sat. Austin turned around just in time to receive the massive hug Ellie and toby gave him as they ran into the room.

"Hey guys, hey Alls, merry nearly Christmas!" Austin exclaimed after the kids let go of him and he stood up to embrace me in a tight hug.

"Merry nearly Christmas to you too!" I laughed, then everyone came and hugged me, Ellie and Toby, I could definitely tell there was Christmas spirit in the air, ugh so cheesy.

"Umm, I forgot to decorate the tree," Dez said when everyone was sat down, "Can I get some help?"

Funny how the whole house was nicely decorated with brand new decorations and there was just a, huge, bare Christmas tree in the middle of his, huge, living room.

We all got to work covering the green fake Christmas tree in bright silver and gold tinsel and angel shaped and round baubles then Austin carefully wound the white LED lights around it and Alex lifted Tyler up to put the Christmas star on the top.

"Momma, why can't I put da star on tawp of da twee?" Ellie quietly asked me.

"Uhm, It's your turn next year, then Toby's the year after, okay. Don't worry, you'll get chance to, trust me." I replied gently picking her up, or should I say heaving her up she had gotten so heavy.

"Who wants to play a game?" Dez suddenly asked really loudly, all three kids jumped around, giddy with exitment at the offer of a game.

"How about, if the mean grown ups wil join in, we play hide and seek!" Dez said, gesturing to us at the 'mean grown ups' part.

"Yes yes yes!" They exclaimed in unison, "Pwease let us play!"

"Fine, we eventually agreed, "On one condition, this is a huge house so we pair up, me and Ellie, Ally and Toby Alex and Tyler and Trish and Dez you can go on your own." Austin explained, we paired up and Dez was on first.

"ONE, TWO THREE…" Dez yelles at the top of his voice, I took toby's hand and we ran up the stairs and hid in the first cupboard we saw, breathing quietly and giggling as I picked him up and spun him around in the surprisingly big cupboard. I could see inside from the cracks of light from the door and it was just a small room filled with towels and bags of old clothes.

"NINE, TEN, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Me and Toby stifled our giggles and barley breathed as a shadow crossed the door, luckily not checking in the cupboard first.

"Found you!" We heard Dez shriek, before Alex and Tyler's laughs filled the hall. We then heard footsteps coming down the hall back to the cupboard we were in and the door suddenly flew open, making me squeal in surprise.

"Found you!" Dez shrieked again and me and Toby started laughing really loudly.

The game lasted for hours and before we knew it, it was 7:30 PM.

"Bedtime." I told Toby and Ellie and they refused until we told them that Tyler would come and play with them upstairs for a bit then they had to sleep.

They left their new stockings on the fire place and were staying in one big room together, the kids were sharing a guest room, Alex and Trish were sharing a guestroom, Dez was in his own room and me and Austin shared a guest room.

At about three in the morning me, Alex and Austin snuck upstairs into the kids' room and soundlessly placed the now filled stockings at the end of their beds before sneaking back down the stairs and quietly putting the presents under the tree.

In the morning me and Austin were awoken by Ellie and Toby jumping on our bed and giggling excitedly.

"Santa came!" They exclaimed, jumping up and down to wake us up.

"Ugh, is this every Christmas?" Austin asked me just so I could hear.

I nodded to him and pulled him up, we slowly walked down the stairs and started making breakfast, knowing that everyone else will soon enough be woken up by Ellie and Toby who were bounding back up the stairs in search the other bedrooms.

I made five cups of coffee, following the directions noted down on the countertop for how everyone likes their coffee and Austin got to work making beautiful golden pancakes, I seriously didn't understand how he made them so beautiful.

"Years of practise." He told me, catching my pondering stare.

"ALLY! GET YOUR KIDS OFF OF ME! I NEED REST!" I heard Trish yell down to me, waking up pretty much everyone left asleep in the house, which wasn't anyone because Ellie and Toby had probably awoken everyone by the amount of footsteps shuffling down the stairs.

Not long later everyone was awake enough and we were sat on the floor around the christmas tre, which was stuffed full of presents.

One at a time, the kids opened their presents.

"Cool! A signed baseball glove! Thank you everyone!" Tyler said after ripping the paper off of the suspicious package.

"Yay! Tank you!" Ellie exclaimed after opening her artist's easel.

"Aww, sweet! A train set! Thank you!" Toby exclaimed after opening his electric train set Austin had bought and said was from us all.

Next they opened Austin's presents, Tyler got a monster figurine set, Ellie got a Barbie doll ***1** car set and Toby got 'hot wheels on the wall'** *2**.

I got Tyler a magnetic dart set, Ellie a Barbie doll fairy, and Toby a set of hot wheels ***3**.

Alex got Tyler a transformer ***4 **car set which changed from a car to a robot and back again, Ellie a Barbie *******5**Princess doll, and Toby a limited edition golden hot wheels car.

Dez got all the kids 'make a monkey' gift certificates and Trish got Tyler and Toby Car sets and Ellie a 'Polly in my pocket mix and match fashion set.' ***6**

Then we gave each other our presents, I got Dez a gift certificate to the chicken pit and olive shack, Trish a new pair of purple zebra print high heeled boots, Alex a new yellow and white dress she was looking at in a store window a week ago at the mall, and Austin a new black and brown acoustic guitar from sonic boom with his name personalised into the neck in light brown.

Trish got me a new pair of brown leather ankle boots, Dez a bird house he asked for, Alex a pair of RAY BANS** *7** with diamantes lining the tips and Austin a songbook with his name on in beautiful calligraphy she got on a trip to see family in Washington.

Dez got all of us matching pink cowboy hats, including himself which had our names in white on purple ribbon that trailed down from the peak.

Alex got Trish a leopard print pair of pink and green leggings, me a white leather jacket with my name on the front pocket, Dez a new tripod, and Austin a handmade necklace with a sharks tooth on and wooden beads.

Austin got Dez a new video camera, Trish an eighty dollar gift card for her favourite clothes shop, Alex a one-of-a-kind scarf from Sid's scarves, and told me I had to wait for my gift.

**A/N **

**Oooooh, long chapter for ya guys, hope ya liked it, you better review cause this took me hours!**

**Things to guess.**

**1)Two weeks till the trial, your thoughts?**

**2) What will ally's gift that she has to wait for be?**

**3)Austin and Ally have been together for six months, think about this when you answer question two, what do you think the next step in their relationship will be?**

**4) What do you think will happen next!**

**Answer these in a review and give me your thoughts, I love to hear from you guys, AND, if I don't hit fifty reviews in two chapters, then I might have to stop this story, just saying, just saying!**

***1 don't own Barbie.**

***2 Don't own hot wheels.**

***3 Again, don't own hot wheels.**

***4 don't own transformers.**

***5 Again, don't own Barbie.**

***6 don't own Polly in my pocket.**

***7 Don't own RAY BANS.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO,REMEMBER,**** IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, REVIEW WITH '**_**YES**_**'.**


	11. scandals and suprises!

**Keep them yesses coming' in!**

Chapter 11:

Ally POV:

The day after Christmas:

"Come on Austin! Just tell me what my gift is." I moaned for the fifth time in that car journey, we were apparently on our way to one part of the gift, I knew it wasn't a meal out somewhere because 1, it was 12:45 and 2, he old me to dress casually, like we were going out to the mall or somewhere, but we weren't because we just passed it on the freeway.

What felt like two hours, but was in reality five minutes, later we arrived at our destination.

"I hoped you wouldn't wear high heels, were gonna be walking a lot, but oh well!" Austin admitted.

We got out of the car and began to walk down the sidewalk, after about three blocks we arrived at a big building that stated on a big sign outside it 'B&G's housing estates'

I had to do a double take when we passed that sign on the way _inside!_

"Hello, Becky and Gin's housing estates, how can I help you?" A woman at the reception asked, smiling brightly at us both.

"I have an appointment under the name Moon." Austin told her and she did some clicks on the computer before responding.

"Yes here we are, Ally and Austin moon, booked for 1:30, if you'd like to take a seat." She gestured to the seats behind us and we sat, I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks after she said Austin and Ally _moon_. ***hint hint.***

A few minutes later a tall man wearing a sharp suit walked from a hallway and smiled.

"Ah, Austin and Ally, if you'd like to follow me, you are right on time." He said, shooting us a million dollar smile, which probably was a million dollar smile judging by how white and perfect his teeth looked.

We followed him down the hall to an elevator that took us up to the ninth floor, then he led us to a door saying Mr G. Holding meeting room on a golden plaque on the door.

We came in and took in the amazing office, it had a huge window behind the desk that looked out on the distant beach, and there was a shiny black leather chair behind the polished oak desk and two cushioned seats tucked in on the opposite side.

Me and Austin each sat in a cushioned chair and Mr Holding as I now knew his name to be, sat in his leather chair and tapped some things on a computer screen in front of him.

"Mr Holding, call me Gin." He offered his hand over the desk to both of us and we shook it one at a time.

"Gin." Austin repeated.

"So, it says here you applied for a house a week ago, I suppose for the two of you." He began

"That is correct, we were hoping for something near to the mall of Miami, preferably close to the beach." Austin informed him, taking me slightly aback, _Austin was getting us a house!_

"Well, you are in luck, we have three houses up for sale right on the beach, but I have to arn you they are slightly pricey." He told us.

"Well I'm sure we will be okay with that, when will we be able to have a look around them?" Austin got straight to the point.

"I'm sure we can squeeze you in tomorrow at eight AM." He replied, Austin agreed and we shook hands again and left.

As soon as we got back to the car I let everything out.

"Oh my god, you are getting us a house!?" I squealed,, jumping into his arms.

"Yeah, We can all live together, I currently have mine up for sale and there are lots of prospective buyers, so hopefully we can find the perfect place tomorrow, and we will be set!" Austin told me, I was so happy that I squealed again, before we got into the car and began to drive back.

As we got home, Trish and I squealed and jumped up and down in circles in excitement, then we sat down in front of the TV and watched Supernatural **I don't watch it but my sis does and it scares the **_**sugar honey ice tea**_** out of her! He he! **We kept jumping and hiding ourselves, well, I did, Trish just sat there, engrossed by a certain good looking guy called Dean, I would too to be honest but, one, I'm too scared to notice too much and two, I kind of have a boyfriend who is buying me a house for Christmas.

After it ended _entertain me tonight _came on and immediately a picture of me and Austin hugging earlier today was on the screen.

"Today, famous couple Austin and Ally were spotted hugging each other right outside Queen Mary hospital. The first thing we all though seeing this picture snapped by one of our many photographers were, *gasp* Are Austin and Ally having a baby? By the looks of it they are and also by the looks of it they were hoping for one, what will this mean for Austin's career? What will you guys think of it, if you want us to hear your thoughts, and maybe have them read out on the show, tweet us what you think and the people might hear what you have to say about this scandalous find!" The obnoxious voice of little miss liar presenter filtered out of the screen. Suddenly myt phone buzzed and Austin had texted me saying:

_Austin/_Ally

_Oh no_

Great parking space genius

_Hey, don't be sarcastic to the guy who's buying you a house_

Sorry, joking, god I hate paparazzi

_I know, they just cant keep their perfect little noses out of famous peoples business can they_

Hey, you signed up for it when you became famous

_Don't make me have more than enough regrets_

Sorry

_Don't worry_

What we gonna do?

_Dunno, we'll figure it out_

Great, here we go with the tweets, text you back.

_Kk_

The screen filled with the hugging picture again and tyhis time I noticed the queen Mary hospital sign in the background.

"From _awesomefarytale _OMG! No way! Austin is an idiot, he's ruined his career #ALLYDAWSONIH8U! We feel you girl From _ALLTHEGIRLS _noooo! Ally Dawson disappear, you're ruining everything, I wish you were never born #Allydawsonleavetheplanet! And finally from _lamaluvver _Yay! Sarcasm, f**k off Ally Dawson, you b**ch #A-DWHYWEREUBORN!? Ally Dawson sure isn't getting a lot of love from this! Bad idea Austin Moon!" I couldn't take it anymore so I switched the TV off and Ran upstairs to my guest room and cried. I could hear Trish's Footsteps coming up the stairs.

"It's okay Ally, your forgetting that you aren't even pregnant, It might take them nine months to realize that but don't let the hate get to you, it's just a stupid story they made up to get viewers."

I realized this nd calmed down slightly, but still sobbed.

The next thing I knew Austin was here and was rubbing circles on my back, and Trish was busy calling, mine and austins friends and family to explain that I wasn't pregnant and it was just made up.

Suddenly my phone began to ring and I picked it up, not bothering to check the caller ID, Big mistake.

"What the f**k! First you leave me without any custody, then you date a rock star, then you reject me and now you are having a f*****g baby with that Jackass!" Dallas yelled down the phone at me, Austin could hear it and grapped the phone out of my hand before I could respond.

"Jackass speaking." Austin said mock sweetly.

"Ugh, I didn't want to talk to you, you player, It's obvious you're gonna leave ally with this kid and find another girl."

"You have the nerve to call me a player when you cheated on the mother of your children and planned to run away with them to another woman, some father you are, I'll have to see pigs fly before I see those custody papers signed to you!" Austin screeched down the phone. "And there is no f*****g child, they made it up, we had actually just come out from a housing estate behind the hospital that had found us three houses to look at tomorrow, my Christmas present to her. And by the way, those gifts you sent to Ellie and toby haven't come through the post yet, or were there just not any in the first place, again some father you are."

The call just ended.

The next day me and Austin went to the house estate once again where we met up with Gin, then he took us to the first house, it was across the road from the beach and a fifteen minute walk to the mall. It had two bedrooms, one master one children's, which I personally didn't like because Ellie and Toby would have to share a room, it had a huge kitchen and dining room but a small family room, it had a small garden and was quite small itself, and I straight away knew there could be better houses up for sale.

Then we went to the next house that was five minutes closer to the mall, It three storeys and had three bedrooms, so a master, Ellie's, and Toby's. It had a huge kitchen/diner and quite big living room, there was a playroom and a two-car garage, there was no front garden but quite a small back garden, we both quite liked it but decided to still see the third house.

Finally we saw the third house, it was a five minute walk from the mall and was right on the seafront, it was a large two-story house that had quite a big kitchen which connected on to a cosy dining room. The living room was quite large, with space to fit a four seater couch and small table. There was a big window at the end which was quite low with a seat across the windowsill that you could sit on and look out of the window from. There were similar windows in two of the children's rooms upstairs and the dining room. The master bedroom had a big rectangular window looking out on the back garden which went from the floor to the ceiling and had French double doors that led out onto a balcony looking down on the, wait for it…private beach back garden! There was a third bedroom also with a big rectangular window looking out on the beach, minus the balcony and doors. The master bedroom had an en suete and there were two large family bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs.

After looking around the third house we went back to the housing estate office with Gin and discussed the price for each house.

"Well all houses are in the 800,000 to 1,000,000 dollar margin which is a good price considering how close they all were to the beach, which raises the price quite a lot. Do you have any ideas on which house you liked the look of most?" He explained to us.

Me and Austin agreed and told Gin.

"We like the second and third most Gin, they seem to be the best with the four of us." Austin said, Gin thought for a moment then said;

"I thought you'd like the bigger ones more, is it possible for you to pick a favourite now, or do you want some time to think about it?"

"I think it will be best to have a little bit of time to think about it a bit, then we'll get back to you and arrange a date to meet again after we have made a final decision."

"Yes, that is perfectly okay with me, take all the time you need and call me when you're ready, bye!"

"Bye!" we both said in unison before leaving and heading back to the car.

When we got back to Austin's house we sat down and began to talk about our options.

"So, what did you think?" Austin asked me, sitting down with a bowl of popcorn he had just heated up as a snack.

"I agreed with you the last two were the best, but I don't know which one I preffered." I admitted.

"Me neither, how about we make a 'pro's and con's list'?"

"Great idea, lets start on house number two."

"Okay, pro's: good sized kitchen and dining room-"

"Nice play room and garage" I added

"Yes, and enough bedrooms for Ellie and Toby to have one each and I think finally nice general living space." Austin finished.

"Yes and con's: Further from the mall and beach than house three, maybe too much space, I prefer cosy to empty-"

"Good point, and I don't really like the idea of three storeys, too many stairs for two children."Austin seemed really sweet thinking about the children.

"Yeah, I was just gonna say that, Awkward to get a car out of the garage in the morning and easier way to access the house for burglaries." I said, slightly becoming paranoid.

"Hmm, you're right, okay lets look at house number three, pros; Not as many stairs and house two, less space and more cosy for a family of four, Good sized rooms."

"Oh, love the backyard!" I added excitedly.

"Yes, the good backyard, and a lovely balcony, plus those windows with the cute little seats in two bedrooms and dining room and living room." Austin continued listing the good points on his fingers.

"Nice open entrance that makes you feel at home as soon as you walk in which I really loved, makes it feel like a warm, happy place." I remembered to add, already imagining the difficulty we will go through to con's.

"Yes, um, big driveway to ft two cars and close to the mall, plus we wouldn't have to walk to the beach, we would have it in out backyard!" Austin quickly added.

"Yes, now, con's; umm, dangerous for the balcony with the twins, and, umm, I can't think of anything else can you?" I thought hard, trying to find any other faults with the house.

"Nope, I think we have our house!"

**A/N AND THERE wE HAVE IT, AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE GETTING A HOUSE, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT, SPOILERS, THE TRIAL WILL BE SOON, HOW WILL THAT GO? I hope you enjoyed and you better review or you should be disappointed in yourself for reading my story and not making a peep, it won't kill anyone to be nice, and if you want to, tell me to R&R your story!**


	12. The unexpected

The unexpected

**Thanks for them yesses, I wanna see more, and keep up the reviewing, were so close to 50 but so far, lets reach that by the time I post the next chapter.**

**Standard disclaimer, goodbye, I'm going to go cry in the bathroom for another ten minutes. JK**

Austin's POV:

_Okay, you can do this, you've just gotta ask her._

Me and Ally had just decided which house we wanted and are now watching Romeo and Juliet. It was such a sweet romantic movie, and believe it or not I suggested it.

Ally was snuggled into me at the cutest and most romantic part of the movie, when they were together for the last time and I had planned to ask her then, but was finding myself hesitating for some reason.

_Come on Austin, just one little question, likes she's gonna say no, seriously she's your ally._

"Umm, Ally?" I mumbled, she didn't answer me.

"Ally?" I said a bit louder this time, and she heard me.

"Yeah austin?" she asked me looking at me with beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Umm…err, uh…I, don't know how to …say, err…this, but…umm." I stuttered, felling heat rise to my cheeks.

"Sorry?" She asked, confused.

I took a deep breath and, before I could talk myself back out of it I grabbed the red velvet bok out of my pocket and knelt down in front of her, saying the most famous words of all time in all languages…

"Ally Marie Dawson, will you become my Ally Marie Moon?" I revealed the beautiful ring to her, it was shaped like a butterfly and had sapphire wings with a diamond body.

Ally was speechless at first but quickly nodded and shouted yes at the top of her voice. I slipped the delicate ring onto her petite finger and whirled her around into a massive hug, dropping the box onto the floor.

Second half of the gift_? Check!_

Ally POV:

I was super happy and exited to tell Trish so I got my phone out…

Ally/_ Trish_

Hey girl, guess what?

_What_

No guess

_Fine a meteor just crashed into the ocean_

No better

_u won the lottery_

nope

_tell me!_

Fine

_Good_

Austin just asked me to marry him.

_Dez get off ally's phone!_

No, it's seriously me, it's true.

_I don't believe you_

Fine, you still like Scooby doo

_Ok it is u_

Told u

_So Austin really asked u?_

Yep

_OMG!_

Lol

_Meet me at the mall tomorrow._

Can't, discussing a house with the estate agents all morning, then were going to the park with Ellie, Toby, Alex and Tyler all afternoon.

_Kk, can I come to the park?_

Yes be there bye 2

_Kk c u there!_

Bye.

End of phone conversation.

"I see Trish is exited!" Austin said over my shoulder as I slipped my phone back into my pocket, making me jump.

"Oh god, you scared me, did you seriously just read that." I said.

"Yep, does Trish seriously still like Scooby doo?" Austin returned

"No, it's just something we use as a safe code, like a sort of password too use when we aren't in person and can't tell if it is really each other." I explain.

"So whats yours?" He asked, strangely intruiged.

"Umm, I love motorbikes." I admitted sheepishly, embarrassed by my boyish made up fact.

"Cool, though not true." He saved himself when I gave him a death glare, he then pulled me in for a long slow kiss, his arms snaking around my waist and my fingers running through his messy hair.

**Sorry it's short, I just didn't ruin that amazing surprise by going on to the next day, but don't worry, I can almost guarantee to update tomorrow night after school.**

**Keep reviewing and yessing, and any no's will be reported, although I love think we all know none of my readers will have read this far to put a no. I don't own any thing. *sobs into hands***


	13. court cases and lies

**Sorry if I get it wrong, I don't know much about this sort of thing, I'm just a kid!**

Ally POV:

I was sat in the passenger seat of Austin's car, feeling my hands moisten with sweat. Behind s sat Ellie and Toby, singing to the radio totally oblivious to the situation.

_You don't know, uh-oh, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

The song ended and the song I wrote for Austin when I first came back to Miami came on.

_Yeah, _

_you can be the greatest,_

_You can be the best,_

_You can be the king Kong bangin' on your chest,_

_Yeah,_

_You can beat the world,_

_You can beat the war,_

_You can talk to god,_

_Go bangin' on his door,_

_You can throw your hands up,_

_You can beat the clock,_

_You can move a mountain,_

_You can break rocks,_

_You can be a master, _

_Don't wait for luck,_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself,_

_Standing in the hall of fame,_

_And the worlds gonna know your name,_

_Cause' you burn with the brightest flame,_

_And the worlds gonna know your name,_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

_Yeah,_

_You cn go the distance,_

_You can run the mile,_

_You could walk straight through hell with a smile,_

_You could be the hero,_

_You could get the gold,_

_Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke,_

_Do it for your people,_

_Do it for your pride,_

_Never gonna know if you never even try,_

_Do it for your country,_

_Do it for your name,_

_Cause' there gonna be a day when you're._

_Standing in the hall of fame,_

_And the worlds gonna know your name,_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame,_

_And the worlds gonna know your name,_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

_Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, _

_you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

_Be students,_

_Be teachers,_

_Be politicians,_

_Be preachers,_

_Be believers, _

_Be leaders,_

_Be astronauts,_

_Be a champion,_

_Be truth seekers,_

Be students,

Be teachers,

Be politicians,

Be preachers,

Be believers,

Be leaders,

Be astronauts,

Be a champion.

Standing in the hall of fame,

And the worlds gonna know your name,

Cause' you burn with the brightest flame,

And the worlds gonna know your name,

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame.

_you can be the greatest,_

_(you could be a champion)_

_You can be the best,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can be the king Kong bangin' on your chest,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_Yeah,_

_You can beat the world,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can beat the war,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can talk to god,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_Go bangin' on his door,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can throw your hands up,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can beat the clock,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can move a mountain,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can break rocks,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_You can be a master, _

_(you can be a champion)_

_Don't wait for luck,_

_(you can be a champion)_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself,_

_STANDING IN THE HALL OF FAME!_

As the song ended, Austin turned the radio down and whispered to me,

'came out last night'

As we arrived at Miami court, my stomach churned, Austin had already warned me that there would be cameras and news reporters everywhere, but it still made me completely nervous.

I distracted myself getting Ellie out of the car whilst Austin got Toby and we all walke holding hands into the courtroom.

We sat down in the seats reserved to us and the court began to fill up slowly.

First, Trish and Dez came, then mine and Austin's parents. A short while later some people Dallas must have known arrived and sat on the opposite side of the room to us.

Our lawyer arrived and Austin slipped his hand in to mine, then after her came Dallas, and I couldn't help myself from squeezing Austin's hand tightly when I saw him.

Eventually everyone arrived and the judge allowed Miss Perkson, Dallas' lawyer to speak first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to decide who gets custody of twins Ellie and Toby. My client, Dallas Monroe and Allison Dawson are the parents of these twins. For one reason Allison took Elizabeth and Tobias and left their home in Orlando, travelling to Miami. I wish for my client ot explain more." She sat down from the podium and Dallas confidently stood up and strolled to the podium.

"Before us, is Ally Dawson, to some one parent hoping for Ellie and Toby's custody, to others just an average 21 year old woman, but to me she is one of the most irresponsible parents I have ever met, depriving not one but two children from their father for over six months, ignoring the responsibilities posed by being a parent, caring, being around and being faithful to the father. Now, I was good hearted enough to overlook the fact that every one of Allison's days were spent away, soon enough I found it was with other men, then I discovered wat she was planning, to take both children and leave with one of these men she met with while gone. I knew this was wrong and so, on the ight before she left, I sat down with her and we had a controlled discussion about the situation, then she just went to bed early and the next day I woke up and she had left, not a trace, it was like she was never here." I felt sick to the stomach about how he had twisted events so that I had done what he actually did. "That is all I would like to say at the moment, I think Miss Perkson can explain the rest."

They swapped places again and the lawyer began with more lies," Now from that story, it is quite clear that Ally Dawson is not dedicated enough to be a parent. If Mr Addison, Ally Dawson's representative would like to now speak."

Mr Addison stood up and walked to the podium…

**HA HA! YOUR FACE! REVIEW….**

**I HIT 50! Good job guys, now lets hit triple digits, if we can hit 100 by chapter 20 I will dedicate a whole chapter to Ausslly! So review!**

**I don't own what makes you beautiful or hall of fame but they are both amazing songs so if you haven't already, listen to them!**


	14. what's next?

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I love you guys, 10 freakin' reviews!**

**You've shown me you can do it nbow so for this chapter I want 12! Ooooooohhhhh! Challenge!**

**Because your all so darn nice I'll answer some of your reviews!**

**Cupcakegirl786: **_**I hate her too! But don't seriously hate on her, all lawyers have to side with the person who hired them even if you know they are the bad guys! Hate on Dallas no his lawyer!**_

_**Ahhhhh: If I hadn't done that to you, you wouldn't have reviewed now would you, if you review again I'll send you virtual cookies!**_

_**rauraaussly: have you noticed that you pretty much always review with OH SNAPP! :O but don't worry, it's all I'm asking for, to know that you cared enough to actually tell me what you thnk, unlike some people…..**_

_** : It does and I'm answering it, thanks, and by the way, the fact that you stopped to review is too great to describe! ;)**_

_**Randomsmileyperson: thanks, it becomes kind of a habit when your teacher levels every single piece of writing you do and if you don't do good on just one piece she yells at you and makes you start all over again!**_

_**Aussly101: AWWWWW THANKS, you have no idea what that means to me, even though they are just pixels on a screen and you could easily be lying, it still makes me sooo happy that you like my story!**_

_**Guest: I agree, nice word play.**_

_**Queenc1: I know he is such a lying ass, I hope they get the twins too, but can't say exactly what will happen, it will ruin it now wouldn't it!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

Ally POV:

Mr Addison walked up to the podium and took a deep breath.

"Ahh, well I've been to a lot of trials, and I've heard a lot of stories from different points of view, and mostly they are very similar but different people are the wrong-doers in each side of the story. And today has been no different, because from what I know, Dallas is the one who has never been around for ally or the two children, and Dallas was the one planning to leave with another woman taking Elizabeth and Tobias. Obviously one thing I can do is stand here and tell you Ally Dawson's side to the story, but I won't, instead I want Elizabeth Dawson to stand and tell the jury what she can." With that Mr Addison walked back over to his seat and Austin got up and walked Ellie over to the podium, then she got into place and Austin slipped back into his seat net to me. Then, although everybody expected her to have a piece of paper to read from, she began talking confidently into the microphone, in the most mature and understandable voice I had ever heard from her.

"My momma is Ally Dawson, and she loves me and my bruvva very much, this much *spreads arms as far apart as she can* when I lived at home I only saw dadda some mownings. He loves me a lot too, but I don't luv him as much as I love momma, because momma is always wiv me and takes me out to nice places on the beach and in the mawl." She finished and everyone began to clap, making me almost glow with pride of my little girl.

A little while later I finally got to get up and tell everyone my story.

"a few years ago me and Dallas moved to florida, and had Ellie and Toby, just after their first birthday, which is on the 21st of august, Dallas started going to 'work' more often, I ignored it at first, telling myself his boss just needed him more, but it kept growing in frequency until he was out every second of every day. Soon enough, on April 14th, I found out he was actually planning to leave me with a girl called Natasha, who was about five foot six and had bleach blond hair. He was also planning to take Elizabeth and Tobias with him. I confronted him that night and he blamed me for making him lose his 'girl' and by then I was fuming. The next morning I took both children and drove back to my hometown Miami on April 15th, the day of Austin moons' CD signing in my dad's music store sonic boom, situated on the left bottom of Miami mall. Since then I have been living with Trish-De-La-Rosa, my best friend since third grade. I also met Austin Moon on April 15th and we soon got together, as the media would put it, The press caught us together as a couple and they exposed it on the news to the whole of America, after that exposure aired, Dallas called me from Orlando, shouting at me for leaving him for, and I quote, 'mindless talented famous freak.' He then told me he was testifying for custody of Ellie and Toby and here we are." Mr Addison thanked me and I sat back down, then the Jury asked for my friend Trish to speak.

"Hello, I'm Trish De-La-Rosa and I can confirm that, since April 15th 2013, Allison Dawson has been living in my house. With Elizabeth and Tobias Dawson." Then Trish sat back down and Mri Addison called Austin up to speak.

"I am Austin Monica Moon and I can confirm to you that Allison Dawson and I have been together since 17th April 2013." He then sat down and after what felt like hours later the Jury had decided the verdict.

"The verdict is that Ally Dawson and Dallas Monroe will have a joint custody of twins Elizabeth and Toby, Ally may have them on weekdays and Dallas may have them on weekends." The judge said, and my heart stopped beating in my chest for a second, I had to share my babies with the monster who left them.

On the way out to Austin's car, I saw a girl waiting inside of Dallas' car who looked oddly familiar, though I couldn't put a name to the face.

I bottled up everything inside of me until we got into Austin's car, as it was the weekend and the custody started immediately Dallas got to Take Ellie and Toby back with him, apparently he had bought a house in Miami, only a thirty five minute drive away from the new house me and Austin had bought. When we got into the car and squeezed Austin into my arms and pushed my face into his chest, letting the built-up tears from my eyes leak out.

Dallas POV:

Finally, now my plan can actually work out the way it was supposed to over six months ago.

**Oooooohhhhhh!**

**Cliffy, in ya face!**

**Guesses!**

**1) What is the plan that has been put on hold for six months by Dallas?**

**2)What do you think of the joint custody? Are you happy? Is it how t=you thought it would/should have turned out?**

**3)who is the girl ally 'recognised' on the way out?**

**Ha ha, I can't update tomorrow cause' im at my nan's, I might be able to Wednesday, if not Thursday or Friday I promise, I'm looking for at least 12 reviews before I can even think about writing more for you though, so if I never get 12 reviews I guess I'll just have to never finish my story…..**


	15. Shockers

Chapter 15

**Heres your late chapter, sorry it took so long, my grandad's back in hospital so I spend every night afterschool at my nan's so mum can take my nan there and back to visit him as my nan cannot drive.**

**I hope this makes up for the wairt cause' it';s gonna be good.**

**TWO WEEKS TILL SUMMER HOLS! I AINT GOING CAMPING THIS YEAR SO I CAN SPEN EVERY DAY WORKING ON THIS STORY AND THREE OTHERS I HAVE PLANNED, KEEP YOURS EYES PEELED FOR THEM, AND ILL TELL YOU WHEN I POST THEM!**

Dallas POV:

I climbed out of the car when we got back to my dad's house just outside Miami, I got the twins out of the back seats and as my hot girlfriend stepped out I gave the girl kid to her.

"Don't worry, we wont have to share for long." I said under my breath as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, lets get inside, we need to put a final bid on that house in britan, the online auction ends in an hour." She replied, consulting her expensive ice watch.

We got inside and my dad was out, probably on business, and we set the kids down infront of the TV in the family room.

After I quickly made dinner, tomato pasta with garlic, onion and peppers, we sat together in the dining room, ate, and watched the TV that was still on in the adjoined family room.

When we finished dinner, I checked the online Auction and found that our last bid of five hundred and fifty five thousand dollars had won us the house.

My hot-ass girlfriend came back from putting the twins in bed and I told her the good news, we celebrated with a bottle of wine and cuddled together on the couch watching TV until late at night when we both went to bed.

The next morning we began panning our escape, we booked a family flight to England for next Sunday and ordered shipping details for the plane, for all the furniture we would take over there.

We then began to fill spare cardboard boxes with as much furniture we could get away with that was ours and we wouldn't need for the next week, we wouldn't need to pack much as most of the furniture was my dad's and everything else we were gonna buy new from England.

The next week passed in a rush and soon it was go time, we had packed up everything we needed and were on our wayto the airport when my phone rang, as I was driving, my girlfriend answerd it.

"Dallas' phone"she said into the reciver.

"Alex?!" I heard a yelling response from the phone, "why are you with Dallas?"

"Oh my god, how do you know Dallas?" she quickly said back, just as confused.

"Um, Dallas is the freakin' father of my kids, again, how do you frakin' know Dallas!?" I heard again.

"Umm, he's my boyfriend, I never saw you at the court, I didn't go, Dallas can't talk now anyway, he's…asleep, yes asleep, I'm making dinner.

"One, it's nine in the morning, you are not making dinner and two I can hear you are in the car? Whats really happening." By then Alex had put the call on speaker so I could hear what was being said.

"I'm here, were on our way to the mall." I interjected.

"Oh, meet me at the food court at 11, I need to talk to you about Ellie's diabete's."

"No can do, were very busy today, maybe another time?" I quickly said, although I knew there hopefully wouldn't be another time.

We got to the airport and checked into our flight, 980 england, nine thirty, fifteen minutes, we went through passports and border control then waited five minutes before being allowed to board the flight. After ten minutes we took off and I breathed a sigh of relief, our plan was going to work.

"Dally, were we goin?" I heard Ellie ask, I told her we were going on holiday and that mummy was fine with it and we would go back soon. Lies.

We got to England o=and all our furniture had already been shipped, so we put it all where it needed to be and all went to sleep of the jet lag. Tomorrow was probably going to be difficult.


	16. everything is right again

Sorry for the late pdate, I was so busy dealing with this bitch in my class, and then everything got really pear shaped, but it's summer now so I'mm gonna have loads of time to write and hopefully get another story ups, keep your eyes peeled for it!

I don't own anything, lets go!

Allyy POV:

All weekend I kept calling Dallas, but he wouldn't answer, I knew something was up, Alex was with Dallas and they were in the car at nine in the morning and I haven't been able to get hold of either of them, it's Monday tomorrow, so my part of the custody starts in less than 24 hours and I have absolutely no idea where they are. Austin, Trish and Dez are out looking for them in the mall and I am staying home in case he calls.

Austin pov:

I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill Dallas for hurting my ally then disappearing from her, I'm gonna kill him.

Ally pov, the next day:

We still haven't found Dallas or the twins and Austin has contacted the police and they are searching every record possible to see where they have gone, taxi companies, hotels, apartments, bu they are nowhere to be found in America.

We were waiting for there call to tell us what they have found, when suddenly the phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hello, I'm am detective peters, I have been investigating the whereabouts of Dallas Monroe and yours and his children toby and Ellie." The other line said.

"yep, that's me"

"well, we have some good and some bad news"

"give me the good news"

"we've found your children"

"okay, and bad news?"

"they arrived in England yesterday morning"

"why is that bad"

"the investigation is out of our control so it's down to the british poliuce to bring them back, but they have to track their exact location first."

I hung up then because I was so scared, what if it was too late, what oif they were already long gone? I guess I just had to hope.

A week later Dallas and the twins were back home and we were on court to see wether or not Dallas should go to jail.

"may ally dawson come o the stands?" the judge asked after Dallas' lawyer sat down.

"hello, just under a month ago I was here fighting for the custody of my two children, and Dallas had most people convinced I was an irresponsible parent, depriving two children of one of their parents, and if there is one thing we have all witnessed here today it is hypocrisy. Originally the decision was to have shared custody, I had the twins on weekdays and Dallas had them on weekends, but after this runaway stunt, does anyone really trust this man in the hands of caring for children, because I certainly don't. And I don't mind if Dallas Monroe doesn't go to jail for his actions, I just don't want to see him in any kind of care of the twins .That is all thankyou." I quickly sat down and squeezed Austin's hand for support.

The jury conferred for a minute, but it felt like hours, and the sealed envelope with the final decision was passed to the judge.

"And the verdict is… Dallas sentenced to two weeks in jail and ally Dawson gets full custody of Ellie and toby, thank you for coming."

We got up and I hugged both twins before walking them out to the car. As we got in I saw two police men guiding a handcuffed Dallas into a patrol car.

When we got back to austins house, where we were staying at the time we got changed and went out for celebratory dinner and the new Chinese restaurant across the street.

"Welcome to wing wa's, what can I get you to drink?" a chinese woman in her mid twenties came to our table and asked us.

"can we have two blackcurrant juices with ice and a bottle of wine please." Austin asked, I shook my head at him, smiling and rolling my eyes at his attempts to be 'fancy'.

"Seriously, you know I've got to drive right." I reminded him.

"we don't have to drink it all, we can take home whats left and have the rest another time." He explained. I shrugged and consulted the menu, looking for anything Ellie and toby would eat.

"Do you want chiken flavourd noodles Ellie?" I asked her in a small voice, she nodded, too interested in her purple elephant Austin had gotten her a month ago. I looked through the menu, searching frantically for something toby would like, he wouldn't eat anything that he hadn't eaten before, luckily I found egg omelette and chips and wrote that down on the order card, then I wrote what I wanted down and gave Austin the pen.

After the waitress came with our drinks and took our order card I started telling Austin about a removal company that took furniture to new houses, I explained all about how they only took furniture between Miami houses and they are located not far away, then I told him I had the number written down so we can call them tomorrow and get them to come next week.

Not long later, our food came and I was mainly distracted from my own food by Toby, who kept complaining that his omelette looked funny, so I had to convince him to try it. Eventually he did and speedily ate the whole thing.

When we finished eating we left the cash on the table and left.

**Sorry, the end feels a bit rambly, but I felt bad giving you a short chapter after such a long wait, sooooo:**

**WHAT DO YA THINK!**

**Yay! Ally and Austin got the kids back and they can now move house!**

**Review, you only have four more chapters to reach 100 reviews or you wont get that ausslly chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**Jessica xx 3**


	17. this the end

**I'm really happy that you are all glad they got full custody!**

**A lot of you said it was a bit rushed, but that's because I feel that the story's going nowhere and I am extremely sorry to say this but this is going to be one of the last chapters. Don't worry because I'm going to soon be uploading a new story so look out for that, it's called Mr know it all and is an AU!**

**Diclaimer: yes I did just spell disclaimer wrong, because I own the English language, and Austin and ally.**

**Ross: no you don't**

**Me: yes I do**

**Laura: I think Ross is right, you don't own Austin and ally.**

**Me: I know, I wish I did though, imagine owning Austin and ally, I could make the whole plot this story!**

**Ross: yeah you could.**

**Laura: but don't, if you ever did own Austin and ally, you'd get sued for that plot line and we would all lose our jobs.**

**Me: true, oh well, we don't have to worry because I'll never own Austin and Ally, or the English language.**

**Ross and laura: nope!**

**Enjoy my little scene? Basically, I do not own Austin and ally, or the English language.**

**Enjoy!**

Ally POV:

"I still can't find it Austin, are you sure it's not in the car?" I said into the phone, getting up from looking under the couch.

"I'm sure, I remember taking it inside from the backseat last night." came his reply through the phone.

Basically Ellie had lost her purple elephant and can't live without it, she and toby are currently at sonic boom with my dad watching them, and she wont give him any was out arranging exact times for the move next week.

I put the phone down and continued to search around the living room, behind the TV, inside the cabinets, between the cushions on the couch, it definitely wasn't there.

After a while I still hadn't found it, even after looking in the kitchen, dining room, family room and garden. I was just about to go to the next room in austin's house when I realized that Austin probably hadn't brought it in and left the elephant I the car.

I went and checked and I was right. I was laying there in the middle of the back seat, I sighed and picked it up, taking it inside and putting it in my handbag.

I then got into the car and drove to the store, where my dad was watching the kids.

"Hey dad, sorry about the fuss Ellie's been making, do you mind watching them for another hour, I need to go meet Austin at the removal van office and drive him to the mall, we were gonna get a head start on ordering some stuff for the new house." I asked my dad, handing him the teddy to give to Ellie.

"no worries, just be back here to get them by four, I have a flight to catch." He warned.

"let me guess, another convention?" I asked knowingly.

"Business, actually." He corrected me. I sighed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, texting Austin that I'd be there soon, I then waved goodbye to dad and left.

As I got into the car I quickly ran through the route to the office in my head before setting of down the back way of the mall.

When I got to the office, with it's pristine white outdoor walls and large crystal-like windows, I waited outside for Austin, texting to him that I was right outside.

A minute later he walked out of the glass doors and headed slowly towards the car. When he got there he climbed in next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and saying hello

"I found the purple elephant, and you'll never guess where… in the backseat of the car." I looked at him, shaking my head.

He just laughed at me as I put the car into gear and began driving down the road.

"I've got the van booked for ten o'clock on Tuesday, so we have five days to get everything ready. I thought we could use my furniture, but replace some of the old stuff." Austin explained to me as I took us on to the freeway to the opposite side of the mall from where I usually go.

When we got to the home ware store a lot of people looked at us funny, even though it was all over the media that Austin moon and Ally Dawson were going to move into their own house together.

"You know, sometimes I just don't understand what it is with these people and butting into our personal lives." Austin said to me, after noticing all the staring faces.

"It's a package deal, you get the fame, you get the annoying fans." I told him, shaking my head.

The next week:

As we walked into the place we now call home I sighed and dropped my bag. next we have to organise the wedding, this should be fun!

I was wrong.

Looking on the internet for venues, I couldn't find any. I wanted to get married on the beach but the Miami coast team couldn't rent us the beach until October next year and I am not getting married in my back garden.

Eventually we found a small hall just outside Miami, and we booked it for two months time, then we decided that the flowers that the hall included were too bright and yellow so we swapped them for blue lillies, then realized that the bouquet had to match and the bouquet company couldn't do them, so we had to swap them for pink roses, Austin's favourite flower.

When everthing else was sorted, we had two weeks to get the wedding dress, and I was very indecisive, none of the traditional white dresses looked right so we went looking for different dresses that I liked.

There was one that was red and flowed way past my knees, it had a white underlayer that peeked through at the side and was dotted with diamantes,, I decided it was to sophisticated, then we looked at a mini dress that was turquoise at the bottom and black at the top, it ruffeled with netting in the middle, I lilked it, but decided it was too un-sophisticated for a wedding. Another one was a strapless red silk dress with sinches at the waist and a matching red flower at the near-shoulder.

Eventually I decided on a flawless caramel brown dress with a jewelled top that carried down to the mid shin straight, then went out in ruffles, the shape was known as 'mermaid dress', and you could tell why. I fell in love with it immediately, and after trying it on I immediately paid for it and left with it in a dress bag.

Austin didn't know what dress I bought and I was keeping it secret from him, but I knew he would be awe struck on the day, when I walked down the aisle in it.

On the big day I was so exited, the bridesmaid dresses didn't arrive until the night before so I was filled with relief. They wereknee length white chiffon ruffles and had black bows tied round the waist.

Trish, my maid of honour, was busy arranging all the bridesmaids, and Ellie and toby were fidgeting in their flower girl and pageboy clothes.

Once I got them settled I had to go and get my dress on, it felt a bit tight at first and I was worried I got the wrong size, but Trish altered it slightly and it was perfect.

I had my makeup done and my hair was sitting in a high ballerina bun, with pices of hair falling down to frame my face, I had pink rosebuds to match my bouquet in my hair and glittering diamond jewellery.

As the organ started to play the butterflies in my stomach multiplied and Ellie went through the doors, followed by Austin's younger twin sisters.

Then I swallowed and slowly emerged from the doors, smiling happily when I saw Austin in his smart suit, with Dez stood next to him in a matching tux.

I was followed my Trish and my other bridesmaids until I reached Austin, when they split in two, finding their seats on opposite sides of the aisle.

The vicar began to speak;

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony, before this service can start, is there anybody here who objects to these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My heart stopped beating momentarily, but no one objected, so we went back to the wedding.

"do you Austin moon take Ally Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked Austin.

"I do." He replied easily.

" Do you, Ally Dawson, take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar asked me.

"I do." I said, as easily as Austin did.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" Austin pulled me into a quick, but passionate kiss and all that went through my head was 'Mr and Mrs Moon.'

At the after party, Austin stopped the music and came onstage with his acoustic guitar and said.

"I dedicate this son g to my new wife, Mrs Ally Moon."

He then began to strum his guitar and sing into the microphone.

_Oh, her eyes her eyes, _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, hre hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful, _

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Yeah,_

_I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her,_

_She wont belive me,_

_And it's so, it's so,_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see,_

_But every time she asks me,_

_Do I look okay,_

_I say._

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause your amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole stops and stares for a while,_

_Cause girl your amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_Oh, her lips, her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,_

_Her laugh her laugh,_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy,_

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everday,_

_Oh, you know you know you know,_

_I'd never ask you to change,_

_If perfects what your searching for then just stay the same,_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look okay,_

_You know ill say,_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause your amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole stops and stares for a while,_

_Cause girl your amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_The way you are,_

_The way you are,_

_Girl your amazing, just the way you are._

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause your amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_Case girl your amazing just the way you are._

After he finished the song, the music came bsack on and he stepped off stage to meet me, with tears in both of our eyes.

"That was…beautiful" I said, speechless.

"thank you, and every line of that song is truthful, you are amazing." He said to me, pulling me into a warm hug.

"mommy?" Ellie asked, bouncing towards us, "is Austin our daddy now?"

I didn't know what to say, I looked at Austin, unsure and then turned to her;

"do you want him to be your daddy?" I whispered, she nodded shyly, "well then I can arrange that."

The next week:

we walked into the welcoming office holding hands, I was shaking with nervousness, but knowing Austin was right by my side made me slightly calmer.

We walked through the oak door and the woman sat at the desk motioned for us to suit down.

Looking up from her desk she said," So, I've been told you're here to discuss arranging adoption of Elizabeth and Tobias Dawson."

**Dun, dun, DUNNNN!**

**And that's the end! **

**Did you like it, did you hate it?**

**Do you want to review it?**

**Thanks for all the support, you guys have been brilliant! **

**My nextstory wont be up for some time, but it will come, I can assure you, it's called Mr know it all and it is the story I have been trying really hard on. **

**The chapters will be longer than these ones in this story, and hopefully they will come more often!**

**Thanks again for all the support;**

**Jessica xxx **** xxx**


End file.
